Je travaille seul
by ZombyROBIN
Summary: "Ce soir, je n'en peux plus d'être Nightwing" - Dick Grayson vient d'être ignoré par Batman lors d'une mission et il le vit très mal. Un inconnu va se tenir face à lui et proposera une nouvelle situation.
1. Je n'en peux plus

_"Je travail seul !"_

Je connais ses mots depuis trop longtemps.

Dieu seul sait à quel point je les connais.

Ils chantent dans ma tête.

Et ce soir encore il me l'as redis. Juste au cas où je pourrais l'oublier.

J'ai grandi et il semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué. J'ai travaillé à ses côtés depuis trop longtemps. Ces mots avaient besoin de retrouver leur place.

Et pourtant …...

Ce soir encore je me suis joint à lui. Une mission qui aurait pu souder des liens qui avaient autrefois existé.

J'avance à tout va dans l'inconnu. Il fait nuit noire et les rues sont désertes. Je déambule comme un citoyen perdu par le temps. Avec ce masque, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être "normal". Je devrais être fier de mon statut et naviguer dans la nuit comme il me l'avait appris. Mais ce soir, je suis Dick Grayson et non Nightwing.

Ce soir, je n'en peut plus d'être Nightwing.

* * *

_"Besoin d'aide ?"_

_"Non"_

_"D'accord … Alors que dirais-tu que je m'assoit et admire tes exploits ?"_

_L'heure n'est pas aux sarcasmes. Il y a un colosse à abattre et il se rue sur Batman. J'utilise mon expérience en acrobatie pour esquiver les projectiles. Je fonce sur le colosse et tente des coups pour l'abasourdir. Il résiste vraiment bien. _

_Batman utilise ses gadgets en masse. Il arrive à le paralyser quelques instants, à le faire trébucher mais le colosse résiste malgré tout._

_Je lance à mon tour des gadgets et ensemble, Batman et moi, comme avant, arrivons à le neutraliser._

_Son visage est rué de coups, il saigne de partout et sa respiration est difficile. Il veut grommeler quelque chose mais je pense sincèrement que l'une de ces dents va céder sous la pression de l'air._

_Je regarde Batman, essoufflé. Il feins de ne pas me voir. Il "analyse la situation". Mais je sais qu'il me surveille autant que le colosse ligoté à nos pieds. Un rictus dessine mes lèvres. Je sens comme un vent de changement. La renaissance d'une équipe forte et soudée. Mes muscles s'oxygènent de cette sensation._

_Je suis heureux. Je suis heureux de combattre à ses côtés. Je réalise à quel point j'ai eu de la chance de partager un chemin de sa vie. J'ai voulu m'éloigner pour connaître l'expérience en solo. Mais rien ne vaux cette relation particulière. _

_"On fait une sacrée équipe ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis parti …"_

_"Je contrôlais la situation"_

_"Mais tu ne m'en a pas empêché"_

_Il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Je sais Bruce, tu aimerais que tout le monde se comporte comme Alfred envers toi. Mais si les personnes t'irritait à se point, tu ne m'aurais pas adopter dès le début. Les orphelinats, ce n'est pas ce qui manque et l'argent n'est pas ton impasse._

* * *

Mes jambes trainent le reste de mon corps. Mon esprit ne les guident plus. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais pourquoi cette dépression, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Jusqu'ici, mes souvenirs me font du bien. Il aime montrer que c'est lui le maître à bord et personne d'autre. Je prends ça comme des enfantillages.

Mais après …...

Après être tellement persuadé que nous pourrions redevenir partenaire, il brise les minces espoirs qui naissaient en moi sans crier gare. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de faire justicier solo.

* * *

_"Tu n'aurais pas écouté mes ordres ! Et tu étais le moindre de mes soucis !"_

_"Alors tu reconnais que je suis utile à tes missions! Merci Batman! J'apprécie cette honnêteté!"_

_Il tourne autour du colosse qui s'évanouit lentement. Il l'examine jusqu'aux moindre détails. Comment savoir qui est derrière tout cela, doit-il se demander. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais je suppose qu'ils sont fixés sur le crâne du colosse qui ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Il tend le bras vers la nuque efface le sang qui s'y trouve._

_Un tattoo._

_Voilà un indice qui ne peut échapper au sublime détective masqué._

_Il se redresse et tourne violemment sur lui-même avant d'avancer d'un pas décider vers la rue sombre._

_"Je ne serais pas offensé si tu me disais de quoi il s'agissait !"_

_"Je travail seul !"_

_Cette voix rauque s'est emparée de mon crâne avant de pourrir mon coeur. _

_Toute cette adrénaline s'est évaporée, laissant une sensation étrange d'amertume. Mon corps s'est figé sous cette pression sonore. Mes yeux, mon coeur et ma bouche se taisent en voyant cette ombre être avalée par la ruelle.  
_

* * *

Mon coeur se crispe et s'emballe sous cette simple pensée. J'aimerais crier la rage qui me ronge. Après tant d'efforts pour le satisfaire, pourquoi ne laisse-t-il pas sa fierté de côté pour les personnes auxquelles il tient le plus ?

Je sais que la mort de Jason Todd a refroidi notre relation. Il ne veux plus d'acolyte pour l'accompagner. Pour lui, les Robin c'est fini. Mais justement, si je suis Nightwing, c'est qu'il n'a plus de responsabilités envers moi.

Je peux comprendre le pourquoi mais pas l'insistance de ce comportement.

Mon corps sens une pression s'abattre sur lui. Je n'arrive plus à avancer. Et depuis trop longtemps ma tête s'est affaissée vers le sol révélant une douleur insoutenable dans la nuque.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je souffre autant. Je suis pourtant prévenu de son comportement. Je ne suis tout simplement pas habitué. Et ce soir, ce fût le soir de trop. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Des éloges ? Du réconfort ? Une bonne tasse de thé et une bonne discussion autour du feu avec Bruce ? Se rappeler les bons souvenirs et ressortir les photos de famille ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que marche l'univers de Bruce Wayne. Sa famille se résume au service de la justice.

Je m'assois violemment à terre, le dos contre un métal froid et irrégulier. Je relève la tête avec difficulté. Quelle douleur ! Comme des épines qui s'enfoncent à chaque micro mouvement. Mes yeux scannent la pénombre. Je distingue des barres massives en fer rouillées, j'entends des vagues s'échouer sur des rebords de pierre, et je sens la friture se décomposer lentement. Je suis au port de Gotham City. Et je me tient contre un conteneur fermé.

Je suis rassuré. Je sais où je suis. Ma tête se balance en arrière d'elle-même sans se soucier de l'impact. Peu importe, je ne l'ai pas senti. J'ai entendu le bruit sourd du conteneur qui atteste le choc. Le port est silencieux. Assez silencieux pour entendre mes oreilles bourdonner. Mon coeur s'est emballé à un point que je n'imaginais pas. Je reprends mon souffle, je décrispe mes muscles et je fais le vide dans ma tête.

C'est silencieux.  
Mes yeux se ferment.  
Les mouettes me font cet honneur de ne pas crier.  
Mon corps glisse d'apaisement.  
Il fait frais.  
Mon cerveau s'oxygène.  
C'est impressionnant à quel point mon corps souffrait. C'est comme si je revenait d'une féroce bataille. Alors qu'en faite, je ne souffrais que psychologiquement.

Mes narines aspirent cette odeur fétide mais tellement revigorante. Un rictus dessine à nouveau mes lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, de soulagement. Sa phrase s'estompe peu à peu. Je retrouve mon esprit et ses pensées. Son ton rauque s'efface pour laisser place à la mélodie des battements de mon coeur.

Batman, Bruce, j'aurais tellement voulu être la personne qui te fallait. Pas comme un fils, pas comme un frère mais comme une conscience. La personne que tu n'aurais jamais laissé partir de peur de la perdre. La personne auquel tu tiendrais tellement que personne n'oserais voler son coeur. J'aurais voulu compléter l'amour de tes parents qui te manque tant.

"On fait une pause ?..."

Mon sang se glace. Qui pourrais bien traîner dans ce port à cette heure-ci ? Je n'ai entendu personne s'approcher.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et n'ont pas le temps de s'habituer à la faible lumière. Je n'ose pas bouger et pourtant je ne voudrais pas être victime d'une embuscade. Ce n'est pas la voix de Bruce donc je ne peux permettre des suppositions. D'instinct, ma main agrippe mon masque et fait fonctionner la vision de nuit.

Une posture d'homme se tient en face de moi. Un homme musclé et couvert de la tête au pied. J'hésite un instant avant de contempler son visage comme une marque de respect.

"...Ou on s'est fait largué par la chauve-souris ?"

L'effroi l'emporte et mes yeux scrutent son visage …... enfin non …... son masque. Un masque ?

Ma main contre le conteneur glisse sur le métal froid pendant que je me relève. J'établit une distance entre lui et moi tout en cherchant une faille dans l'impasse derrière moi. La porte et bien fermée et le conteneur semble stable. Ce sera donc praticable en cas de coup dur.

J'en profite pour comprendre la personne qui se tient devant moi mais son masque me laisse perplexe. Il est lisse et rouge avec des uniques espaces pour les yeux. Même son corps est couvert de protection. Du moins, je suppose que ses vêtements à l'allure civil cachent de gilets par balles. Pourquoi suis-si certain que ce n'est pas un citoyen perdu ? Il porte des révolvers à chacune de ses mains. Il ne me vise pas et sa posture semble passive. Mais ses questions font de lui le criminel suspect.

"Qui est-tu ?"

Je ne pensais pas à cette question en priorité mais bon …... voyons ce qu'il va répondre. Peut-être que sa voix me rappellera quelqu'un.

"Ahaha ! Alors le maître n'éduque plus son fidèle ! Comme c'est surprenant ! Alors j'en déduis que tu es seulement venu lui tenir la chandelle !"

Sa voix reste inconnue à mon répertoire. Et pourtant ...… ces tournures de phrases me rappellent quelque chose.

"Ne t'en fais pas !… ..."

Il range ses revolvers à l'intérieur de sa veste. Je m'en doutais, il a une ceinture de gadgets. Ses flingues dépassent maintenant de sa veste et longent le long de ses jambes. Il lève ses mains dans ma direction, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arrestation, et les baissent aussitôt.

"...Je ne suis pas venu te tenir un combat, Nightwing !"

Je pourrais être surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom mais personne n'est censé l'ignorer. Ce n'est donc pas un indice qui m'aidera à l'identifier.

"Qui est-tu ?"

"Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ?..."

Sa surpris est malsaine. Je devine un souris narquois dessiner ses lèvres.

"...Allons Nightwing ! Tu vas pas non plus me décevoir ? Je sais que l'on a passé que très peu de temps ensemble quand on le pouvais ! Mais de là à mettre autant de temps !"

Je cherche, je cherche et je ne comprends pas ! A vrai dire, je me fiche de qui il peut être ! Sa présence ici ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ce gars m'as suivit c'est certain et ce n'est pas vain !

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"AH ! Voilà un sujet intéressant ! Et pour ne rien te cacher, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici ! Batman t'as lâchement quitter sur les lieux, hein ! Tu es donc parti à l'opposer sans regarder en arrière, et tu as bien eu raison ! Il n'aurais pas fait ça pour toi ! Mais ne te méprends pas ! Je n'ai aucunes idées de que ce vous avez bien pu vous dire, ni pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire comme un vulgaire apprenti ! …... … "

Sa posture se décontracte. Il vacille de jambes en jambes et fait des allers-retours comme pour prouver une réflexion intense à ses propos. Je profite de ses moments d'inattentions pour examiner le terrain. La place est vaste. Il y a juste quelques conteneurs mais rien de gênants. Mon regard se reporte sur lui. Je glisse lentement sur le côté pour me libérer de l'impasse derrière moi. Mais il l'a vu. Son casque rouge se fige soudainement vers moi et il ne bouge plus d'un poil.

« …... N'ai pas peur Nightwing ! Tu n'es pas mon ennemi ! »

« Alors qui es-tu ? »

Je regrette déjà d'insister sur la question.

« Batman ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu étais parti. Il a toujours regretté de te perdre en tant qu'équipier mais surtout en tant qu'enfant adoptif. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais ces choses-là, on les ressent ! ...»

Un pincement au cœur ralenti mes plans de défenses pour me clouer sur place et river mes yeux sur l'inconnu qui en sait beaucoup trop.

« …... On ne sait jamais vraiment parlé …... tu étais trop occupé avec ton nouveau clan …... Les Teen Titans ! ... »

Et soudain …... des flashbacks envahissent mon esprit. Sa présence ici devient évidente. Il en sait trop et je comprends pourquoi.

Même si c'est lui, cet enfant perturbé sans parents qui as connu lui aussi la mort, il ne justifie en rien qu'il soit mon partenaire. Bruce m'a vaguement fait comprendre qu'un ennemi masqué se baladait dans les rues de Gotham et le visait. Mais rien jusque là n'était étrange.

« ...Et pourtant j'aurais voulu connaître le Dick Grayson de l'époque ! »

« Jason ... »

Son nom m'échappe dans un souffle. C'est comme une victoire de pouvoir mettre un nom face à un inconnu qui en sait trop.

« Enfin …...C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

« Je regrette que tu le prenne sur ce ton ! Dick ... »

Il se fige à quelques mètres de moi et je devine sous son casque une expression sévère. Il ne veux plus jouer aux devinettes.

« ...Dick ! J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer ! Bruce m'a tellement vanté tes capacités que tu en es devenu mon idole ! Il m'entraînait sur ton image ! »

Sur ces mots, il avance vers moi d'un pas décidé.

« Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec Batman ! »

Je lui réponds d'un coup sec. Ma posture est sur la défensive. Je regrette un instant de me tenir aussi brute devant cet enfant qui a subi autant de traumatisme que moi, voire bien pire. Il a connu la mort en plus d'y avoir assisté.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Nightwing ! Mais pourquoi alors reviens-tu vers lui ? Pourquoi tu te bats encore à ses côtés ? »

Sa voix s'intensifie à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi. Je sens une colère qui contient. Il a un but et il se retient de passer à l'action. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jason ?

« Je me dois de l'aider quand il en a besoin ! »

« Mais Batman n'as jamais besoin d'aide ! Il a besoin de compagnie et non d'aide ! »

Je dois dire qu'il a raison sur ce point ! Batman restera un solitaire quoi qu'il advienne. Ma dépression remonte à la surface et je perds mes points de repérage pour ma défensive. Je plonge un regard profonds sur le sol humide. Un vague souvenir de cette phrase résonne en moi : _Je travail seul_.

« J'ai eu dû mal à l'accepter aussi ! »

Sa voix est étonnement prête de mon oreille. Je quitte cette mélancolie pour poser mon regard sur son buste. Il est proche de moi, et je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher. Je me positionne instantanément en défensive mais je n'ai aucunes chances. Jason a reçu le même entrainement.

Son casque est rayé de part et d'autre laissant apparaître le métal de protection. Il s'est récemment battu à en juger par la couleurs de certaines rayures.

« Jason ! Je regrette ce qui t'es arrivé ! Sincèrement ! Mais tu ne devrait pas porter ta haine contre Bruce ! Il a tout tenté pour te sauver ! »

« Alors toi aussi tu penses que c'est de la vengeance ? »

Il ne contient plus sa colère. Il s'est violemment tourné, brassant de l'air avec ses mains, et rétabli un espace vital entre nous. J'en profite pour attraper mes bâtons de combats. Cette nuit n'est vraiment pas dédié à un combat de plus. Je ne me sens pas d'affronter quelqu'un. Encore moins mon successeur.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de revenir auprès de Bruce ! Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé un partenaire derrière lui ! Il souffre autant que toi Jason ! »

« Laisse moi te clarifier quelque chose Dick ! ... »

Il se retourne vers moi et adopte une posture de combattant, les poings serrés par la frustration.

« ...Si Bruce s'en voulais à ce point, alors pourquoi a-t-il laissé en vie le meurtrier ? Ce n'est pas venger un être cher que de simplement l'envoyer en prison ! »

« Batman ne franchira jamais cette limite et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

L'échange devient de plus en plus intense. Nos voix résonnent entre les conteneurs. J'ai de la peine pour lui. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le connaître.

Soudain, il lève sa main en signe de STOP dans ma direction. Son regard se pose sur le sol et semble comme se concentrer pour contenir la colère qui l'anime.

« Nightwing ! Dick ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de ça ! ... »

Il lève la tête, baisse le bras et s'avance vers moi sans armes, sans défenses. Je ne bronche pas. Je suis paré et entraîné, même si je n'ai pas le cœur à l'affronter.

Arrivé à une distance plus que proche, comme des opposants se faisant face avant d'engager le combat, il se stoppe net et ne bouge plus. Les fentes de ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens.

« Dick ! Je suis venu te proposer un partenariat ! »

A peine ais-je le temps de prononcer ma surprise qu'il continu à développer son propos.

« Toi comme moi avons besoin d'avancer. Nous avons besoin de prouver à Bruce, à Batman, que nous sommes capable de le devancer. Il a besoin de savoir que nous avons grandi. »

Il n'y a aucun accrochage dans sa voix. Il est sincère et attends avec impatience ma réponse. Sa posture m'intimide et me rends perplexe.

Dans quel domaine compte-t-il impressionner Batman ? En tant qu'ennemi ou en tant que justicier parallèle ?


	2. Retournement de situation

« Un partenariat ? Quel genre de partenariat ? »

Mes paroles sont froides et distantes. Je ne nourris aucunes complaisance le concernant. Je me méfie de lui, sûrement à tord, car trop souvent ses actions se sont révélées malfaisantes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête et en aucun cas je ne trahirais Batman/Bruce pour lui prouver de quoi je suis capable. Je ne démord pas à ma position de défense, plongeant mes yeux masqués dans ce qui semble être aussi les siens. Il ne bouge pas, il respire normalement. L'atmosphère s'est alourdie à cause de cette proximité qu'il a créée entre nous.

« Toi et moi prouverons à Batman de quoi … »

« MAIS DANS QUEL CAMPS ? »

Je suis lasse de cette situation, et mes nerfs crient à la place de ma raison l'impatience qui m'anime. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui coupe la parole. Une secousse le trahit, gagnant un centimètre de distance entre nous.

« Disons que je pensais lui dérober ses missions. Avant même qu'il n'agisse, nous nous occuperions de son ennemi et là, sous ses yeux, ils verraient de quoi nous serions capable. Tu remonterais dans l'estime de Batman. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? »

Il hésite un instant avant de répondre. Derrière son masque, j'entends faiblement un rire animer sa phrase :

« Peut-être que je pourrais enfin discuter avec lui ! »

Çà n'a aucun sens. Je ne le crois pas une seconde. En quoi aurait-il besoin de moi pour l'approcher ?

« Discuter ? En quoi ça me concerne ? »

Un silence inattendu s'installe entre nous. Il ne réponds pas et je ne le quitte pas d'une seconde.

« Nightwing ... »

« Nan ! Tu sais quoi Jason ! C'est à mon tour d'en avoir marre ! ... »

Sur mes paroles, j'en profite pour rétablir une distance correct entre nous. Mon corps s'anime sous la colère, ou plutôt, l'agacement de cette situation. Je suis mitigé entre confiance et soupçon. Jason Todd ne m'as rien fait dans le passé, je n'ai jamais été là pour lui et encore moins pour sa mort et sa résurrection. Le seul indice qui nous sépare est Batman. A l'instant présent, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : quitter le statut de justicier pour être Dick Grayson.

« ...Tu veux prouver à Batman que nous sommes des grands justiciers, et en faisant quoi … en combattant ses cibles ?! Il n'y a rien de plus immature que de voler les missions de Batman ! Tu sais ce que je pense ... »

Je remarque dans sa posture de l'agacement envers mes injures. Il n'aime pas être remis en cause encore moins quand il s'agit de Batman. Ses poings se sont serrés. Son casque suggère qu'il regarde le sol, non plus mon visage.

« Tu veux juste une audience avec Batman dans des conditions favorable car Nightwing serais à tes côtés ?! Tu crois franchement que Batman est dupe à ce point ? »

« ...Ok ! Tu m'as eu ! »

Il souffle ses mots comme un désespoir. J'en ai même de la peine. Peut-être suis-je allé trop violemment face à un ressuscité. Son casque vacille en regardant le sol, les poings de plus en plus serré. Il essaye de contenir sa colère c'est évident. Je m'en voudrais d'être l'élément déclencheur d'une bataille.  
Je dessers la prise de mes bâtons de défenses et les plaquent sur mon dos grâce à l'armature qu'Alfred avait secrètement réalisé pour moi. Je m'approche lentement comme un remords d'avoir lu dans ses pensées.

« Jason ! … »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Je devine ses muscles crispés sous ses protections par balle.

« Je suis désolé ! Mais je ne peux pas me joindre à toi contre Batman ! »

Je me sens vraiment coupable. J'aimerais l'aider mais son attitude est trop incertaine pour que je me laisse embarqué dans cette aventure. Je baisse la tête pour lui prouver la sincérité de mes propos et tourne les talons.  
Je sens sa main saisir mon poignet alors que je quittais l'étreinte superficielle de son épaule. Il coupe violemment le sang qui circule en y attachant une force extrême. Mon corps est soudainement léger et mes cheveux barrent mon champs de vision.  
Un bruit sourd résonne derrière moi.

« AAHH ! »

Je pousse un cri malgré moi. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal tout à coup. D'instinct, ma main se pose sur mon crâne et je réalise que mon corps vient d'heurter un conteneur de plein fouet. La douleur général monte dans mon cerveau et je comprends ce qui vient de se passer : mon corps est allongé au sol, la tête contre le conteneur. Jason … Il vient de me pulvériser dans les airs. Quel idiot ! Comment ai-je pu avoir de la peine ?  
Je ne vois toujours pas devant moi à cause de mes cheveux. Mais la voix de Jason est lointaine et j'en déduis que sa force m'a propulsé à plus de trois mètres de lui.

« Tu me déçois énormément Dick ! En fin de compte, je suis déçu d'avoir été éduqué sur ton modèle. Bruce a raison, tu n'est encore qu'un apprenti ! »

Il avance d'avantage vers le corps pathétique que je suis devenu. Le bruit de métal raisonne dans le port et j'en déduis qu'il s'est muni de ses revolvers. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas échapper à un combat finalement.

« Jason ! Ecoute... »

Ma tête me fait horriblement mal et mes paroles l'attestent. Je ne m'attendais pas à un retournement de situation. Je tente péniblement de me relever, sans éveiller les soupçons de mon engagement dans le combat. Lentement, la main qui servait à atténuer la douleur de mon crâne, glisse le long de mon dos pour attraper l'un de mes bâtons de défense. Je ne vois toujours rien devant moi. Je devine sa présence grâce au son de ses chaussures métalliques contre le sol humide. Il a déjà atteint le bout de mes pieds.

« … Je ne suis pas ton ennemi non plus ! M'associer avec toi ne changera en rien l'opinion de Bruce à ton sujet ! Ton seul moyen … C'est d'arrêter de tuer les criminels ! »

« C'est ce qu'il ne comprends pas ! Je nettoie les rues de Gotham ! Ce n'est pas en effrayant que Batman éradiquera la criminalité ! »

« Alors tu restera son ennemi ! »

Cette phrase a pour lui l'effet d'une bombe. Je le sais parce que j'entends ses grommellement derrière son casque puis j'entends quelques cliquetis métallique provenant de ses revolvers. C'est l'élément déclencheur qui libère sa colère si bien contenu.

« Je vois ! »

D'un vive geste, sans vouloir comprendre la situation présence, je me jette sur le côté et en profite pour attraper mon deuxième bâton de défense. Ses balles trouent le conteneur à l'endroit où je me trouvais précédemment. Mes cheveux se retrouvent plaqués en arrière grâce au vol et je vois enfin la suite des évènements clairement. Il a déjà pointés ses revolvers vers moi et n'hésite pas à faire feu.  
Mes talents d'acrobates évitent ses balles sans mal. Je prends appuie sur le conteneur derrière moi et me propulse dans les airs pour partir à sa rencontre. Jason évite la masse qui s'approche en jonchant le sol, les revolvers toujours sur leur cible. Au lieu d'heurter, je m'apprête à atterrir sur une porte métallique. Le conteneur résonne sous mon poids mais d'un coup sec je me dégage du métal et atterrit sur le sol humide. Jason tente de garder une distance entre lui et moi. Il glisse habillement en arrière pour éviter mes coups de jambes ou bien mes lancers de bâtons. Il arrête temporairement de tirer pour effectuer des acrobaties défensives et ensuite tirer dans ma direction à nouveau.

Ce jeu n'en fini pas. Nous savons nous battre et j'ai comme l'impression d'être face à un miroir. C'est comme si je pouvais anticiper chacun de ses coups ou encore deviner à quels coups il aspire.

Les conteneurs deviennent mes alliés. Je saute dessus, cours dessus et les utilise pour m'évader de coups dur. Jason se défends lui grâce aux roulades au sol et surtout grâce à ses revolvers qui savent garder une distance pour un combat au corps à corps.

« Je dois l'admettre ! Bruce à eu raison de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer ! »

Jason corse le combat en m'envoyant des piques. Mais cette ruse de fonctionne pas. Je sais la vérité sur Bruce et Batman plus qu'il ne peut le prétendre.  
J'arrive à trouve une faille entre les revolvers et lui pour engager un combat au corps à corps. Je me précipite dans l'ouverture, mais je rencontre le métal froid de la cross heurter mon visage. Il a vu mes intentions. Il semble donc aussi fort au corps à corps qu'à distance.  
Je me retrouve face aux revolvers. Mon corps bondi aussi haut que possible et évite ainsi les balles. Je ne comptais pas à en arriver là, mais la situation me laisse peu de choix : je cramponne plus fermement mes bâtons de défenses et active l'électricité qui court à travers le métal. Une couleur bleue électrifiante s'en dégage et émet un son de taser à travers le port.  
Je ne comptais vraiment pas me servir de cette arme contre à lui, face à un ancien Robin.

« Oh Oh ! Aurais-je mis Nightwing en colère ? »

Ses mots me laissent de glace. Ils enclenchent juste la volonté de l'attaquer à distance. Je fusionne les deux champs électriques et, sans crier gare, dégagent des lamelles bleues électriques à plus de 5 mètres de moi. Une aura bleue me protège et, à chaque fois, je me sens comme immortel à l'intérieur. L'une d'elles heurte violemment Jason qui pousse un cri effroyable et se laisse tomber à terre. Le champs s'évapore.  
Je m'approche du corps à terre sans baisser ma défense. Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois-ci.

« Et c'est ça, ta plus belle défense ? Mais vois-tu … »

Jason se redresse pitoyablement, encore sous l'effet des Volts. Je stoppe net sans engager le combat.

« Le combat vient juste de commencer ! »

Des lames volent dans ma direction. Le métal fend l'air et un bout de ma joue avec. La surprise a détourné mon attention de Jason et quand mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur lui il est debout, les revolvers prêt à faire feu.  
J'évite encore ses balles sans mal. Mais la situation devient lassante et mon corps diminue d'énergie. Contrairement à lui, je n'arrête pas de faire des acrobaties et je commence à faiblir.

« On faiblit déjà Grayson ? »

Son enthousiasme grandit sur ces mots et puisse l'énergie qui me manque. Il retrouve sa vivacité du début et arrive à faire siffler mes oreilles avec ses balles. Je vois mon reflet dans son casque rouge. Cela me déstabilise. J'ai l'impression d'être observé par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'un regard oppressant juge chacun de mes mouvements. Et j'ai la sensation d'être pathétique. Je ne suis pas à mon maximum. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de me battre contre un Robin. C'est une question de morale.  
Mais lui, Jason, semble s'en moquer. Il glisse sur le sol sans oublier de tirer sur sa cible. Il m'évite comme il éviterais un quidam de tout les jours. Pour lui, Robin c'est une histoire qui n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus de question de respect. Je suis son ennemi, il l'a choisit. Ce qui lui reste de son ancienne vie : c'est Batman et sa vengeance, et personne d'autres. J'aimerais penser comme lui à l'instant présent.  
J'arrive néanmoins à trouver une autre faille et réussit à l'atteindre de plein fouet. J'en profite pour le désarmer en frappant ses poignets violemment grâce à mes bâtons. Il les lâche en poussant un cri de douleur. Sans perdre une seconde, je lui enfonce mon genoux dans les côtes, le déstabilise en frappant mes pieds dans son dos ou encore aveugle sa vision en abattant les cylindres de métal sur son casque. Il résiste néanmoins. Il se redresse à chaque fois et frappe en retour à défaut de parer mes coups.

« Voilà qui devient intéressant ! »

Son sarcasme m'agace quelques peu. Je voudrais en finir maintenant et laisser Batman s'occuper de lui. Ce combat ne me regarde en rien. Il voue une haine pour Batman et Bruce. Je suis juste son échauffement. Il est la seule personne qui l'arrêtera réellement.  
Je lance son corps sur un conteneur derrière lui, le poing fermé je vise son casque rouge mais il l'évite avec précision. Mon poing creuse la paroi métallique, heureusement, je ne sens pas la douleur grâce à mes protections. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçoit les poings de Jason viser mon crâne. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les éviter que déjà mon corps balance et trébuche sur le côté. Il m'assène de coups sans perdre la cadence me déstabilisant complètement.

Je ne sais par quel miracle je me retrouve allonger, le corps meurtri, un filet de sang coulant le long de mon visage. Le port résonne d'un rire malsain alors que mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma vue se brouille. Je suis désarmé, mes muscles brulent et mes sens se sont évanouit. J'entends un son métallique s'approcher de moi. J'aurais donc perdu le combat ?

« Pathétique »

Je parviens à distinguer ces mots malgré mon état. Ma capacité d'analyse s'est évanouie aussi, je ne me sens donc pas visé par la critique. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est de me sortir de cette situation au plus vite.

« Le fabuleux Dick Grayson vient de perdre un misérable combat. Tu es pathétique. »

Mon corps se redresse malgré lui, mais cette force ne m'appartient pas. Jason a saisi le haut de mon costume pour soulever mon buste. Mes cheveux se sont dégagés de devant mes yeux. Je comprends que Jason est accroupi au-dessus de mon corps, le casque planté devant mon visage. La distance entre nous s'est de nouveau réduite. Je ne sens plus ma tête ni mes bras créant une apesanteur malsaine. Je ne peux plus l'affronter.  
Voyant que je ne réponds pas à ses menaces, ni même au contact physique, il me lâche avec dégout sur le sol.

« Au final tu as eu raison. Tu n'aurais fait que rendre ma situation plus compliqué en t'associant avec moi. »

Sans crier gare, il se lève et empoigne ma chevelure pour trainer mon corps sur une longue distance. Je sens la douleur me parcourir le crâne mais mes membres ne répondent plus et me laisse à mon triste sort. J'entends les vagues se rapprocher de moi et les échos que produisaient les conteneurs s'évaporent. Jason s'arrête, un moment qui me semble une éternité, puis me saisit le col derechef. Cette fois il me soulève entièrement dans les airs, ma tête à sa hauteur. Un son guttural parvient à mes oreilles et captive mon cerveau.  
Je n'ai saisi en aucun cas le sens de la phrase, ni même distinguer les mots qui la compose mais elle résonne en moi comme un souvenir. Je connais ses mots et ils me font mal. Trop longtemps je les ai entendu. Ils se sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.  
Ce son a pour moi l'effet d'un courant électrique de millier de volts. Ma vue s'éclaircit d'un seul coup, mes muscles se réaniment par miracle et ma conscience m'ordonne d'agir.  
Alors que mon corps est soudainement libéré de l'emprise du criminel, mes mains ont le temps de saisir le casque de celui-ci et d'y trouver la faille pour l'en démunir. Sa tête est à découvert, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le contempler. Mon corps commence à sentir l'effet de l'apesanteur et je me sens tomber. Mes mains lâchent le casque et, dans une vive allure que je ne me connaissais pas, attrapent le col de Jason et l'entraine dans ma chute.  
Il cri de stupeur puis de dégout. Je l'ai pris par surprise et il n'aime pas ça. Il tente vainement de se débattre dans les airs mais c'est trop tard. D'instinct je regarde ce qui m'attends plus bas et je vois des reflets de la ville vaciller doucement. Les vagues sont plus distinctes et je me précipite dans leur antre.  
Je tiens fermement Jason proche de moi pour poursuivre le combat que je ne peux tolérer d'avoir perdu. Je recroqueville la tête sur mon buste et nous voilà entré en contact de l'eau. La chute ne semble pas avoir été longue car rapidement nos corps deviennent léger. Mes cheveux attestent de notre arrêt en les voyant flotter devant mes yeux. Jason tente de se débattre à nouveau mais il semble vite se lasser de l'idée. Je lis dans ses yeux cernés qu'il n'avait pas prévu de retenir son souffle. Il se croit encore muni de son casque, prévu pour les plongées sous-marines, mais ce n'est plus le cas.  
Il plaque sa main devant sa bouche comme pour capturer le peu d'air qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Je me réjoui du retournement de situation qui, cette fois, joue en ma faveur. Je me délecte un instant du triomphe.  
Non, je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne le laisserais pas mourir comme il en avait eu l'intention. Il n'en peut plus, il est à bout de souffle.

Je me résigne à agir, bien malgré moi, en lui ôtant sa main devant sa bouche pour y précipite mes lèvres. J'entrouvre avec délicatesse sa bouche pour lui fournir l'air qui lui manque. Il aspire avec férocité ce que je lui donne. Je me rends compte alors qu'il n'a pas perdu sa conscience pour autant, il commence déjà à vouloir m'éliminer. Je sens mon souffle se faire rare.  
Mon instinct de survie me dit de retrouver cet air pour pouvoir remonter à la surface. Mes mains entourent son crâne et j'y applique ma force pour l'empêcher de se décoller de mes lèvres. L'instant présent se contre fiche de l'aspect érotique qui se joue entre nous. S'il se sépare de moi, j'y passerais.  
J'aspire rapidement l'air qui me vient de droit, profitant de la seconde où je l'ai déstabiliser en le plaquant sur mes lèvres. J'en profite aussitôt pour me dégager de cette emprise malsaine mais Jason attrape mon crâne à son tour. Nos lèvres s'entre choque à nouveau.

L'eau est certes glaciale, réduisant considérablement la chaleur de mon corps, mais ce contact physique me glace encore plus les sens. Jason n'en profite pas pour aspirer mon air cette fois-ci. Au contraire, il fait danser ses lèvres contre les miennes comme un baiser. Les secondes où nos bouches s'ouvrent, il en profite pour faire un échange d'air, mais un échange seulement. Ce geste est comme amicale. Comme si sa colère venait d'être purifié par l'eau qui nous englouti.  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ma priorité est de remonter à la surface, pas de prolonger nos échanges d'air. Et pourtant … je ne résiste pas à sa prise. Au plus profond de moi, je suis satisfait de voir qu'il ne tente plus de me tuer. Mais d'un autre côté, je vois le vrai Jason se révélé et ça me m'est mal à l'aise. Ce survivant est très lunatique. Je ne sais pas comment réagir de peur de tomber dans un autre piège.  
Nos lèvres dansent toujours, doucement, avec délicatesse. L'eau hésite à nous plonger dans les profondeurs où à nous remonter à la surface. Le corps de Jason se rapproche du mien. J'aurais voulu en profiter pour saisir de la chaleur humaine mais ces protections de métal ne font qu'aggraver la température. Il semble être sincère dans cet acte. Mais personnellement, je ne me sens pas d'affronter un autre complot dans l'eau glacée.  
Je risque, malgré le fait de mal me faire comprendre, mon bras pour enrouler son corps et le plaquer contre le mien uniquement dans le but de remonter à la surface. J'utilise mon bras pour nous propulser vers le haut aidé par le battement de mes jambes. Jason continu de ce qui semble m'embrasser sans se soucier du reste. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre, le visage collé comme des sangsues prêt à faire leur coming out à la surface.  
Jason risque une dernière danse de lèvres avant de se détacher de mon visage. Je lis brièvement dans ses yeux la sincérité de son acte mais surtout l'ordre de laisser cet instant dans les bas fonds aquatique. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà à la surface.  
Jason se libère violemment de mon étreinte et cherche dans sa ceinture d'utilité un gadget pouvant le sortir des eaux. Il y sort un long lasso de métal et le jette le plus loin possible sur la côte. En un seul essai, le lasso parvient à s'enrouler autour d'une bite d'amarrage. Le lasso est relié à sa ceinture. Sans doute doit-elle avoir une force d'attraction pour le remonter sans mal. Il active cette option et cramponne mon col sans me regarder.  
Nous volons dans les airs en quelques secondes. La côte se rapproche et le port nous étale le sol où nous étions auparavant. Jason me lâche sans crier gare contre le sol humide. Je m'affaisse pitoyablement à genoux, complètement démuni de toutes réserves de force. Jason atterrit élégamment sur le sol et attrape d'un seul geste le casque rouge qui l'attendait. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je retrouve enfin cet air si purificateur. L'eau coule de part et d'autre de mon visage brouillant ainsi ma vision. J'entends un bruit de moteur s'affoler vers nous avec une lumière qui indique sa position.  
Rapidement Jason enfourche qui semblait être sa moto et part sans jeter un regard alentour.

Je me retrouve seul, l'eau glaciale frigorifiant mes membres. Mon corps balance sur le côté et je me retrouve assis. Désormais je n'ai plus la subite envie de rentrer chez moi. Je voudrais d'abord comprendre ce qui vient de se produire.  
Une voix résonne dans ma tête. Un rictus dessine alors mes lèvres. Je viens de comprendre … je viens de comprendre ce que Jason essayait de me dire avant de me lâcher dans les airs, et qui eu pour effet de réveiller mon instinct de survie : « Je travail seul. »


	3. En civil

Le soleil envahit ma chambre.

Ses rayons éveillent mes sens et brûle ma joue. D'instinct, je tire la couverture vers moi et cache mon visage. Il fait déjà jour ! Mais pour moi la nuit ne fait que commencer !  
Le trajet du port jusque chez moi m'a semblé être une éternité. L'eau glaciale qui s'était emparée de mes membres m'empêchaient d'avancer à une allure convenable. C'était comme un cauchemar au ralenti. Le cauchemar qui fait allonger les murs alors que l'on avance vers la sortie. Ce genre de cauchemar qui se poursuit dans la réalité.  
Je me rappelle être resté longtemps assis sur le bord du port. J'ai tenté d'analyser la situation, mais mon esprit commençait déjà à ralentir. Puis, quand je me suis levé, insatisfait de mon état psychologique, mes jambes se sont retrouvé contaminés par mon esprit : lentes, inefficaces et refroidies. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lent en portant ce costume de justicier.  
Et voilà qu'une heure après, le soleil me nargue et me brûle les membres.  
Je suis énervé … et songeur.  
Quand je m'étais débarrassé de mon costume, je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé d'être Dick Grayson. Enfin, je pouvais respirer et être un individu comme les autres, sans prétendre à un avenir de justicier masqué.  
Je ne déteste pas Nightwing. Je déteste être l'éternel Robin qui n'as su grandir aux yeux de son mentor. Le costume ne change rien.

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant un homme voit au-delà de l'ancien Robin. Jason … je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as attaqué. Pourquoi toutes ces insultes alors que l'on ne s'est jamais vraiment connu ? Pourquoi ce baiser volé alors que tu tentait désespérément de me tuer ? Je me rappelle ton regard sincère. Ton visage si proche du mien ! Jason … tu es si énigmatique et imprévisible.

La chaleur devient insoutenable sous la couverture. Je suis bien obligé de me lever ! Si je veux faire partie du monde citoyen, il faut que je vive un minimum comme eux. J'empoigne la couverture et je la jette aussi loin que ma force le permet. Les rayons m'aveuglent et brûle mon corps meurtri. J'ouvre un œil pour constater les dégâts du combat. Mon œil parcours ce corps nu et seulement quelques égratignures viennent noircir le tableau. J'ai donc plus souffert moralement que physiquement. C'est déjà un bon point.

Je me lève lentement, quelques os craquent, puis, je m'étire énergiquement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent ensemble à présent. Je découvre cette chambre mal rangée, très négligée à cause du peu de temps que je consacre à cet appartement. Je suis obligé de vaciller entre les vêtements pour me forger un passage jusqu'à la cuisine. Cette rude épreuve éveille des courbatures ! Ouch ! Ce n'est pas agréable de finir un combat dans cet état. Ma main empoigne le frigo, comme une habitude très ancrée, et l'ouvre à la volé.

« Evidemment … rien à manger … ! »

Le frigo vide … ça m'aurait étonné. Où est Alfred quand on a besoin de lui ? C'est bien lui qui me manque le plus. Je referme le frigo, une crampe au ventre. Voilà donc ce que je vais faire en tant que citoyen « normal ». Faire les courses me changera les idées. Même si mon corps ne tient pas vraiment à souffrir physiquement, je peux au moins marcher à une allure convenable. Là-bas, il n'y aura pas de port ni de coins humides. Le soleil me réchauffera et fera oublier mes maladresses de cette nuit.

Mes mains choppent à la volée ce qu'elles trouvent à terre et je les enfile sans réfléchir. Mon sac à l'épaule, portefeuille inclus, et chaussures enfilés en deux secondes, je suis prêt à parcourir la ville en plein jour.

∞—∞—∞—∞—∞

Les rues sont déjà colorées de monde. Le soleil vient de se lever mais n'empêche pas de m'éblouir avec ses reflets sur les voitures. Il n'y a pas trop de bruits encore : des personnes qui promènent leur chien, des joggeurs de bon matin, des pressés pour aller au boulot et des groupe de touristes. Les chants des oiseaux apaisent mon esprit. Cette journée va être longue et ennuyante mais qu'importe … je l'avais tellement attendue cette journée « normale ».

Le supermarché m'ouvre ses portes. Un vent d'air frais crispe mes muscles un instant. La climatisation est à fond. Je commence déjà à regretter la chaleur du soleil.  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce matin dans le supermarché. Les rayons sont clairs et le sol très propre. Il vient sûrement d'ouvrir. Je prends le premier panier qui me tombe sous la main et je m'aventure entre les rayons.

Plusieurs minutes viennent de s'écouler et mon panier est à ras-bord.  
Mon corps souffre sous le poids de mes articles. Mes jambes tremblent et la circulation du sang dans mes mains devient rare. Et rien que le fait d'arpenter les rayons surgelés, mon corps se congèle de lui-même. Je crois que j'ai atteints la limite du citoyen pour aujourd'hui. Je me dirige vers la caisse où, heureusement, il n'y a personne. Le caissier m'adresse un sourire sincère accompagné d'un Bonjour très dynamique. Mon faible bonjour le déçoit un peu.  
Il scanne rapidement les articles pendant que je traine à les ranger dans le sac en plastique. Il finit déjà de me passer tous les articles qu'il m'annonce le prix. Je cherche aussi vite que je peux mes poches pour lui tendre ma carte, mais le téléphone de la caisse sonne au même moment. Le caissier lève sa main poliment dans ma direction et s'excuse de devoir répondre. Un léger sourire sur mes lèvres le satisfait pour tourner la tête et décrocher le téléphone. J'en profite pour ranger les derniers articles.

« Monsieur ! Apparemment, c'est pour vous ! »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, relevant mon sac pour que les poignets soient en l'air, et, c'est lorsque je vois le combiné pointé dans ma direction que je comprends. Comme une décharge électrique, mon esprit se réveille d'un coup. Mes membres se crispent mais étrangement se nourrissent d'énergie. Je suis sur la défensive.  
Cette situation n'est pas normale. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il me demander dans un supermarché que je ne fréquente que très peu.

« Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais cette personne vous a décrit et vous a demandé ! »

Le caissier semble sincère dans ces propos. « Il » ? Bruce sait comment me joindre ! Donc ça ne peut pas être lui.  
Je lui prends quand même le combiner et le dirige lentement vers mon oreille. Il doit sans doute lire sur mon visage l'incompréhension de la situation. J'entends un souffle au bout de la ligne, mais aucune voix ne se présente. Je commence alors:

« Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Ma voix trahi ce que je ressens. La colère anime mon coeur effrayé.  
Un rire répond à cette question. Je crois déjà savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Hum … Toujours aussi agressif Grayson ! … »

Jason ! Il me suit maintenant ! Le sang me monte au cerveau en un instant. Il est surement là à m'observer de l'extérieur, délectant ce moment. Je tourne violemment la tête vers la sortie, mes yeux sillonnent les vitres qui donnent sur l'extérieur. Je ne vois personne de suspect.

« Retrouve-moi à Crime Alley ce soir ! Et ne demande pas assistance au maître ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour lui crier ma colère mais un bip résonne dans le combiner … Il a raccroché. Comment-a-t-il pu me localiser ? Mes yeux se posent sur l'écran du combiné et voient apparaître le numéro de l'appelant. C'est … C'est le numéro de mon appartement !  
Sans crier gare, je pose violemment le téléphone, jette 20$ au caissier et empoigne mes achats avant de foncer vers la sortie. Je n'entends pas le caissier crier après moi, j'ai donc payer plus que nécessaire. Peu importe, il faut que je retrouve Jason !

Et maintenant, il sait où j'habite ! MERDE ! Comment je vais faire ?

∞—∞—∞—∞—∞

Je monte violemment les escaliers avant de trouver mon appartement porte grande ouverte. Un message est accroché dessus. Je fonce d'abord dans mon appartement, à la recherche de l'intrus mais je n'y trouve personne. Evidemment ! Je pose alors le sac là où je peux, libérant mes bras d'un poids inutile. Je me doutais qu'il s'en irait avant que j'arrive. Il n'a touché à rien. Il a laissé des traces de chaussures sur la fenêtre. Il est donc entré par là … et sorti aussi. Il faut vraiment que je mette un verrou à la fenêtre ! Je retourne alors vers la porte pour y arracher le message. Une écriture maladroite digne d'un garçon psychologiquement dérangé !

« Crime Alley

20h

Pas de Batman

En civil ! »

En civil ? Il veut donc que je vienne en tant que Dick Grayson ? Mon cœur bat étrangement vite en relisant ces lignes. Je me retrouve comme une victime sans défense, car je n'y comprends rien ! Il va sans doute vouloir m'éliminer en tant que Dick Grayson et non Nightwing. Il y aura plus de monde attristé comme ça, n'est-ce pas Jason ?

Qui es-tu vraiment Jason ? Et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé sous l'eau alors que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ? La mort t'a changé à se point ?

_Crime Alley, 19h50_

Je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance. Elle porte bien son nom. Crime Alley … C'est là où Batman là rencontrer pour la première fois d'ailleurs ! Et c'est triste de voir comment il finit !  
Un vent froid ajoute une note sanglante à l'univers malsain dans lequel je me suis aventuré. La lune est haute dans le ciel et les réverbères ont chauffé leurs néons à bloc.  
Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est d'être venu en civil ! J'ai gardé quelques shuriken sur moi, au cas où, mais pas mon costume Nightwing. J'espère que son plan n'est pas de révéler mon identité par un quelconque coup tordu !  
J'aimerais crier son nom pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette ! Mais je ne vais pas risquer en plus une erreur fatale ! Peut-être que c'est ce qui l'attend ! Et d'ailleurs … c'est Jason où Red Hood que je vais devoir affronter ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur la question, que des coups de métaux résonnent dans l'atmosphère. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me mets sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer l'inconnu. Je sillonne l'endroit d'où proviennent ces bruits. Mais je n'entends plus rien.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, je commence à me calmer et à perdre patience en même temps. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Trick or Treat ? … »

Une voix féminine résonne derrière moi. Je sursaute d'un seul coup et mon corps pivote pour faire face à l'intrus. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir ! Cette silhouette féminine est couverte d'un drap vert moisi qui recouvre même son visage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une clocharde.

« … On dirait que tu es perdu mon mignon ! … »

Cette voix ! Cette voix stridente … Je la connais ! Mais d'où ?

« … Que dirais-tu d'une tarte pour te réconforter ? »

HARLEY ?  
Un pas lourd et maladroit fonce de derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner entièrement qu'une massue en bois s'abat sur mon visage.

∞—∞—∞—∞—∞

« Bien joué Harley ! Tu as trouvé le vilain canard ! »

« Merci Puddin' ! »

Ces voix stridentes résonnent dans mon esprit encore flou. J'ai mal à la nuque. J'entrouvre les yeux pour connaître ma situation, mais je ne rencontre que mes jambes. Je suis assis, la tête penchée en avant. Mes poignets ne peuvent pas bouger. Je bascule ma tête de droite à gauche pour enfin comprendre que je suis attaché à la chaise. Je lève alors doucement la tête en faisant abstraction à la douleur.

« Oh ! Regarde Harley ! Il se réveille ! AHAHAH ! … »

Je sens des doigts nager dans mes cheveux. Ils agrippent violemment les racines et relève d'un coup sec ma tête. La douleur me réveille et je ne peux étouffer ce cri de douleur.

« Oh Harley ! Son premier mot ! AHAHAHAH ! »

Joker !  
C'est quoi son plan ? A quoi je peux bien lui servir ? Et où je suis ?  
Ses mots résonnent tout autour de moi. Je dois sûrement être dans un hangar … un endroit abandonné. Je profite d'un instant, la tête retenue en arrière, pour analyser l'endroit. Les vitres en hauteur sont cassées et recouvertes de bois. Il n'y a pas de lumières naturelles, uniquement des lumières artificielles qui, elles-mêmes, offre une lumière jaunâtre assez faible.  
Joker lâche sauvagement mon crâne. Je la remue légèrement pour atténuer la douleur. Mon corps n'est pas meurtri. Sans doute ont-ils uniquement posé mon corps inconscient sur une chaise et attendu que je me réveille … ceci n'a aucun sens. Il est mon ennemi ! Il ne peut laisser son ennemi avec si peu d'égratignures ! Ni même une simple victime …

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Joker ! »

« Tiens, tiens ? Tu me connais ? On s'est déjà rencontré ? »

…  
Mais oui … Je suis en civil ! Je l'avais oublié ! Je ne suis qu'un simple citoyen à ses yeux !

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

Sa voix devient stridente et impatiente ! Il se méfie de tout et de tout le monde. Il ne faut pas que j'éveille ces soupçons.

« Dans la presse ! Je t'ai reconnu à cause d'un reportage sur toi ! »

Il s'égosille la gorge de son rire.

« Ah oui ! La célébrité me colle à la peau ! »

Son air satisfait me dégoûte ! Et l'impatience me gagne ! Jason m'a envoyé dans un piège mortel !  
Quel idiot ! Comment pouvais-je lui faire un minimum confiance ? Mes shuriken sont insaisissable avec mes poignets liés à chacun des accoudoirs de la chaise. Je n'ai d'autres choix que d'attendre ! Joker s'approche de moi et m'examine le visage. Son nez est atrocement proche du mien. Je sens son souffle cisailler ma peau. DEGAGE SALE CLOWN !

« Qu'allons-nous faire de lui, maintenant. ? »

« OHOHOHOHOH ! … »

Harley sautille sur place, le doigt en l'air comme une pompom girl pour encourager son équipe.  
Joker se tourne vers elle et lui autorise à parler. En cet instant, je remercie Harley d'avoir intervenu ! Je n'ai plus à supporter son odeur et son regard malsain si proche de moi !

« … On pourrait le torturer pour attirer Batman ! Il tomberait dans notre piège et on pourrait enfin l'achever ! »

Le ton enjolivé d'Harley me laisse de glace. Mais Joker ne semble pas partager ce sentiment ! Il s'est approché d'elle sur ses mots, comme un charmeur avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres ! Harley se contorsionne de plaisir ! Elle est certaine d'avoir répondu juste !

« MAUVAISE IDEE HARLEY ! »

Joker cri ces paroles au point de faire trembler les murs de fer et les barricades en bois. Mes oreilles sifflent un instant ! J'entends à peine les gémissements d'Harley ! Joker la raisonne avec son insupportable changement de caractère ! Un vrai psychopathe de renom en effet ! Elle s'apaise et lui pardonne immédiatement. Joker se retourne alors dans ma direction.

« Non je sais ! Je vais juste vider mes nerfs sur ce type QUI AS FOUTU EN L'AIR MON PLAN ! »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« NE JOUE PAS L'INNOCENT ! C'EST TOI QUI AS FOIRE MON PLAN EN TRESSPASSANT MON TERRAIN ! »

Oh mon Dieu ! Il va m'abattre avec cette mitrailleuse ! Son acolyte lui a cédé sans broncher et maintenant Joker la pointe sur moi ! J'entends la chambre s'armer. Tout est en place et prêt à faire feu. Il se délecte juste de quelques instants où je suis démuni et face à la mort.

« T'expliquera à Batman que c'est de ta faute ! Ok ? »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Les évènements sont allés trop vite, je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais de quoi il m'accuse au juste ? Encore une ruse de Jason ? QUEL IDIOT ! Si je reviens de parmi les morts, Jason, tu seras le prochain sur ma liste !  
Joker m'adresse un sourire narquois qui lui va si bien. J'aurais aimé que mes derniers instants ne finissent pas avec ce tableau-là ! C'est donc ce que ressentait Jason … face à se psychopathe ! Je le comprends en un sens. On se sent comme trahi de ne pas être secouru par ceux qui nous sont le plus cher. Mes yeux ne le quittent pas, et pourtant, j'aimerais trouver une solution la plus proche de moi pour m'échapper. Ou mieux, m'extraire de cette chaise et le mettre à terre !  
Mon esprit apaise l'instant présent en faisant défiler les souvenirs les plus importants de ma vie : Ma mère, mon père, le cirque, The Flying Graysons, Bruce, Batman, Robin, Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, Starfire, Nightwing, les Teen Titans, …

« Je travaille seul ! »


	4. Notre Deal

Des coups de feu retentissent dans le hangar. Je crispe les yeux à me les faire saigner et j'accepte le triste sort qui m'attends. Je suis impuissant … et minable. Je n'ai pas réussi à contrer le plan du Joker. Je suis une épave de plus pour Batman … comme Jason.  
Jason … c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette situation … et tu me le paiera ! Prie pour que Ra's Al Gulh ne me fasse pas revenir parmi les morts.

Les coups de feu ne cessent de résonner dans l'endroit métallique. Mais ces coups de feu … je ne les ressens pas … je les entends … ils sifflent près de mes oreilles mais ne me touchent pas. D'instinct j'ouvre les yeux comme pour comprendre la faille qui me tend la main pour fuir cet endroit.

Joker tire autour de moi … sur les bidons remplis d'essence ! Le feu, causé par la puissance des balles qui s'hébergent dans ces métaux, commence à se propager. Joker continue de tirer alors que ses acolytes prennent peur et se ruent vers la sortie. Je devine la voix stridente d'Harley Quinn qui lui suggère d'arrêter. Mais Joker lui réponds par son rire de psychopathe. Je sens ses yeux rivés sur moi à la seule joie de voir un être humain souffrir de ses propres mains. Je ne le regarde pas. Je cherche autour de moi un moyen de m'échapper avant que le feu ne m'épuise et ne m'aveugle. Mes poignets commencent à suer. La corde est moins rugueuse et glisse … mais pas suffisamment pour me libérer.

Je sers les dents et concentre toute ma force pour me libérer. Un cri de guerrier s'échappe de mon gosier, mais rien ne bouge. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Sans doute la chaleur. Je ne peux pas croire que je puisse finir ainsi. Bruce … Batman … je ne suis donc pas le Robin dont tu peux être fière.

Les vitres du hangar se brisent d'un seul coup. Elles attirent mon attention. À peine ais-je le temps de constater les dégâts qu'une silhouette se dresse devant moi. Elle est accroupie, comme pour amortir le choc de sa chute, et brandit ses bras musclés sur le Joker. Celui-ci arrête immédiatement de tirer et lui adresse un bonjour malsain. La silhouette ne bouge pas. Ses bras pointés sur lui suggère qu'elle porte des armes. La fumée commence à envahir le lieu. Le spactacle se brouille. Mes yeux piquent et respirer devient difficile. D'instinct, je baisse la tête comme pour trouver de l'air.  
Leurs quelques mots échangés semblent être bref et convaincant pour Joker. Il laisse tomber son arme, du moins je le devine au bruit résonnant, et court vers la sortie. Les pieds de la silhouette se tourne alors vers moi.

« Il semblait que tu avais besoin d'aide ! »

Cette voix réveille mon esprit ET ma colère : JASON !

« SALAUD ! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TENDU CE PIEGE ! »

« Allons Dick ! Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu pourrais être reconnaissant ! »

Il me désespère. Et pourtant, il a raison en un sens. Mais je ne te pardonnerais pas Jason ! Tu me le paieras quand même ! Je sers les dents sur cette simple pensée.  
Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas lent (comme si on avait le temps) ! Ma tête se redresse pour trouver ce casque rouge, froid et sans émotions face à moi. Il range ses armes et porte ses mains vers son casque. Il enclenche comme un système qui fend le métal pourpre et le retire. Ma vision est brouillée à cause de l'épais masse de fumée. Je devine un petit sourire narquois.

« Ce casque me permet de respirer dans des situations comme celles-ci ! Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange que Batman ne s'équipe pas d'un système comme celui-là ! ... »

L'air devient irrespirable. La chaleur est tout aussi insupportable. Ces deux facteurs troublent mes sens et mon esprit. Je n'ai pas la force de tenir tête à Jason … ni même de répondre à ses stupides questions !

« … Je vais être honnête avec toi Dick ! Ce n'était pas mon attention de te tendre un piège ! Il se trouve que j'ai croisé le chemin du Joker qui préparait un plan d'attaque ! Ils se sont alors mis à ma poursuite et ils t'ont trouvé toi ! ... »

« men...teur »

Wow … j'ai réussi à articuler ces mots … j'ai donc encore un peu de temps avant d'agonir.

« … Peu importe ! Je pense bien que c'est difficile pour toi de me croire ! Enfin bref … »

Je sens son doigt redresse mon visage par le menton. Je ne vois qu'une masse informe trembler devant moi avec une couleur écarlate en fond. Il serait peut-être temps de paniquer, non ?

« … Voilà le deal : je te sauve la vie … et tu te joins à moi ! »

« Ho...rs...de...qu...es...ti...on... ! »

Mon instinct de survie est encore plus fort que je ne le pensais !

« Dick … ne soit pas stupide ! Tu n'as plus la force de te libérer ! Tu ne vas pas laisser Joker te tuer de cette façon aussi minable, hein ?! »

Je devine au plus profond de lui la douleur de cette phrase. Il s'est battu contre le Joker et à minablement fini. Sa seconde vie est sa revanche. Je le comprends maintenant. Tout comme moi j'aurais voulu me venger de lui dans une seconde vie. Mon corps se détends alors, comme un signe de soumission. Ma tête roule dans sa main de braise. Tout le poids de mon corps s'affaissent sur cette aide. Je commence à m'évanouir.

Ma tête se redresse d'une force inconnue. Ce mouvement empêche mon esprit de sombrer pour rester un minimum témoin de la suite des évènements. Un élément lourd vient s'ajouter sur mon corps. Le son s'est évaporé et l'air est beaucoup plus fluide.  
Je comprends alors qu'il s'agit du casque de Jason. J'arrive à respirer un air pur. Mes poumons se libèrent. Mon corps se ré-oxygène, mon esprit reprends son activité et mes muscles se réveillent. Je suis encore faible. Mon corps peine à bouger mais des mouvements brusques suggèrent que je suis en train de me déplacer. Quelques bruits sourds parviennent à mes oreilles. Des craquements de bois se joignent aux cris des flammes. D'un seul coup, mon corps défie la loi de la gravité. Je suis léger pendant un instant. Et puis, c'est une explosion qui orchestre le final. La force de l'explosion propulse mon corps dans les airs. Je n'ai aucunes idées d'où je suis, ni où je vais atterrir. Mes muscles sont comme atrophiés. La douleur m'est inconnue, et pourtant, le retour à la gravité me suggère un atterrissage violent. La douleur se réveillera vite et je regretterais cet état de légume.

Je n'entends rien. Mon ouïe doit être endommagée à cause de l'explosion. Mais ce que je constate d'agréable c'est que la température n'est plus aussi intense. Il fait bon. Il y a un petit vent frais. Mon corps meurtri apprécie cette brise. Je ne me souviens pas avoir subi une telle humiliation. Jamais je ne me suis trouvé démuni en face d'ennemis. Encore moins quand Batman était dans les parages. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pensée de cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il aurait mis autant de temps à me sortir de là ? Il se serait sans doute parti après l'explosion, me laissant là sans rien lui devoir. Il serait parti après avoir demandé si j'allais bien. Puis j'aurais pris mon temps pour rentrer. Je pense que Jason à fait de même.

« DICK ? DICK ? »

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Des cercles noirs réduisent mon champ vision. C'est seulement lorsque j'entends ma respiration résonner dans ce casque que je me rappelle qui crie mon nom. Jason n'a pas pu partir sans son casque bien sûr. Peut-être est-il dessus de ne pas être parti sans rien dire. Je lui réponds par un faible mouvement de tête.  
Il ne me répond pas. Je sens alors des fissures se former autour de mon crâne, puis de l'air frais caresser mon visage en sueur. Jason a repris ce qui lui appartenait de droit. J'entends l'objet être posé à terre, pas loin de mon visage.L'air pur me couple le souffle. Des toux sèches me lacèrent la gorge. Mes yeux se crispent sous la douleur et me brulent. J'ai l'impression de les enfoncer dans mes orbites. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé le contrôle de mes muscles. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps.  
Une main chaude vient caresser mon front brulant. Le fait de concentrer mon attention sur cet intrus me fait oublier la douleur interne de mon corps. Mais très vite, ce sont mes lèvres qui attirent mon attention. D'autres lèvres viennent apaiser cette douleur ciblée. Elles font quelques mouvements complices puis laissent place à l'air frais.  
Je sais que Jason est derrière ce geste. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas en mesure de me dresser contre lui ce soir. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'a plus l'intention de me tuer. Je peux donc bien décompresser en sa présence.

« Alfred va avoir du boulot pour te remettre sur pied ! »

Jason empoigne mon bras pour me redresser.

« Po...ur...qu...oi ? »

Jason se fige brutalement. Il ne s'attendait pas à un signe de vie de ma part.

« Soit plus spécifique Dick ! »

« Qu'est...ce...que...tu...att...ends...de moi ? »

Jason lâche mon bras misérablement à terre.

« Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de notre deal ? C'est très simple : ... »

« NOTRE ? Ahahah »

Je ris nerveusement. Comment peut-il m'inclure de cette façon dans un plan aussi vile que le sien ?

« Oui Dick ! NOTRE ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de te joindre à moi ! »

« On a toujours le choix Jason ! »

« Eh bien toi, tu ne l'as plus ! »

Je tente de faire appel à mes muscles pour me redresser. Un faible tremblement de bras m'indique que je ne suis pas encore apte pour cet effort surhumain. En revanche mes yeux s'ouvrent plus aisément. Le ciel bleu étoilé me fait face. Un peu plus bas, une couleur rouge vient dégrader le bleu sombre. Ce doit être l'endroit de l'explosion. L'explosion qui aurait dû me tuer si Jason n'avait pas intervenu.

« Dick ! Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir face à psychopathe ! C'est à ton tour de m'aider ! »

Jason s'accroupi à côté de moi. Je ne lis aucunes traces de pitié sur son visage ni même un signe de faiblesse. Il est marqué par une vengeance sans nom. Une vengeance que j'aurais peut-être connue. J'aimerais le comprendre. J'aimerais être son coéquipier comme il le désire, mais pas contre Batman. Pas contre l'homme à qui je dois tout. Et j'ai toujours ce doute de l'honnêteté. En quoi je pourrais bien lui être utile alors qu'il a tous les moyens d'approcher Batman ?

« Tu n'aimerais pas que je me mette à te poursuivre aussi, hein ? »

Je ressens comme un air de satisfaction dans cette phrase. Il aime être le maitre de toutes les situations. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux sans broncher. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas une victime ! Il ne m'intimide pas ! Si je devais me dresser contre lui encore une fois, je n'hésiterais pas à le laisser couler au fond de l'eau.  
Un rictus dessine les lèvres de Jason. Je demeure sans expression. Jason se baisse lentement vers moi. Son visage s'approche du mien. Son souffle commence à caresser mon visage. Je devine alors son intention.

Je coupe net son élan en plaçant mon bras entre lui et moi. Ma force revient petit à petit mais sans vraiment retrouver mes capacités. J'ai assez de force pour lui couper l'élan mais pas assez pour l'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi Jason ? »

« Précise D... »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AGIS DE CETTE FACON AVEC MOI ? »

Je perds mon sang froid et lui, son expression impénétrable. Ses yeux deviennent sauvage et pleins de rancœur. Je sens monter en lui une colère qu'il ne voudrait pas laisser éclater. Il referme en lui encore plus de secrets que je ne le pensais.  
Le voyant changer d'humeur, je me permets d'apaiser la situation en réduisant la distance entre lui et moi. Peut-être sera-t-il un peu confiant et apte à parler.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as cette approche avec moi Jason ! »

Je lui murmure ces paroles dans le but de lui indiquer l'intimité du lieu et de la situation. Il reste plonger dans mon regard plein de haine et de colère.

« Alors dis-moi Dick : Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé sous l'eau ? »

Cette question me glace le sang. Il avait donc mal interprété mon geste comme je l'avais soupçonné. Je ne vais donc pas hésiter un instant sur ma réponse.

« Pour te sauver Jason ! »

Ses yeux vacillent soudainement dans tous les sens pour éviter mon regard. Il semble perturber. Ou comme trahi. Il a mal interprété et ce n'est pas comme ça que Jason Todd agis. Il se sent ridicule. M'excuser serait logique. J'aurais du le lui mentionner plus tôt.

« Jason ! … Je ne pensais pas que tu ... »

Il saisit mon bras violemment et me redresse en un instant. Le sang n'a pas le temps de suivre le mouvement. Un nouveau malaise me prend de cour et faiblit mes membres. J'ai peine à tenir sur mes jambes mais Jason me tiens fermement conter lui et attends que je me ressaisisse. Je devrais lui être reconnaissant. Et au final, c'est moi qui deviens le méchant de l'histoire : je ne le crois pas sur son histoire avec Joker, je n'accepte pas son aide et je lui brise ses convictions. Le buste chaud de Jason me maintiens éveillé. Mais je déteste toujours autant cet état de passif. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et vite, avant que Jason ne laisse éclater sa colère.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Dick ! ... »

Ses mots sont comme un souffre qui accompagnent la brise du soir. J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il a me dire. Cela me fera gagner du temps pour retrouver possession de mon corps.

« Si demain soir Nightwing n'est pas là, tu seras mon ennemi ! Et rien ne retiendra mes coups ! »

Je sens ses bras glisser de mon dos vers mes bras. Il empoigne mes épaules sauvagement et m'écarte de son corps. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. S'ils pouvaient changer de couleur, ils seraient surement rouge. Je l'observe aussi mais sans grande conviction, pour moi sa phrase vient de finir à l'instant. Ce soir ? Mes lèvres commencent à articuler cette question quand le crâne de Jason vient violemment heurter le mien et me plonge dans un état comateux.


	5. J'ai peur de tomber

« Master Bruce … Master Dick se réveille ! »

Une lumière aveuglante s'abat sur mes pupilles. Le réveil est dur. La voix d'Alfred perce mes tympans. Elle résonne en moi comme une cloche immense venant à sonner à quelques millimètres de mes oreilles. Ma cervelle tente de se défenestrer de mon crâne. Et tout d'un coup, d'autres douleurs viennent s'ajouter : mes bras s'enflamment, mon bassin se décompose puis mes jambes se gèlent. Un cri de douleur tente de se frayer un chemin entre ma gorge et ma bouche mais la douleur de ma moelle épinière est telle qu'il est impossible de faire vibrer mes cordes vocales. Je souffre en silence pour quelques instants, juste le temps de constater les dégâts, et laisser la douleur endormir à nouveau ma conscience.

∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞

« Dick ! ... »

Sa voix résonne dans toute la grotte. Cette grotte, c'est son repère. C'est cet endroit qu'il m'a longtemps caché avant d'être enfin complice avec moi, et pouvoir gagner ma confiance pour partager son secret. J'ai été surexcité la première fois ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Un héros que j'admirais plus que tout se révélait être le héros de mon quotidien : l'homme qui m'as pris sous son aile lors de la mort de mes parents. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il a toujours su me gâter et prendre soin de moi comme si j'étais son fils biologique. Comme si j'étais LUI auprès d'un parent biologique. Je l'en remercie pour cela. Je lui dois donc fidélité et avant tout, une confiance sans nom. Je lui dois ma parole pour ne pas révéler son identité.  
Je l'ai donc suivi dans cette aventure atypique. Je me suis entrainé autant de fois qu'il me l'avait demandé, autant de coups à parer et à donner comme il me l'avait ordonné. Mes poings se modelaient sous cette force. Ma musculature grandissait. Je prenais confiance en moi et en mes gestes. Je n'avais plus peur de gravir 15 mètres sans protection. Ce n'était pas les 5 mètres du cirque où toutes les consignes de sécurité étaient en vigueur. Il s'agissait de 15 mètres de confiance entre lui et moi. Puis, je n'avais plus peur de lancer des batarangs sans me couper. Son humeur, parfois puéril, conditionnait mon tempérament et m'apprenait à être humble dans certaines situations. J'apprenais à contrôler mes émotions par la suite.  
Je dois dire que mon enfance a été très vite éradiquée. J'ai très vite été désillusionné. Les contes pour enfants étaient remplacés par des séances de combats. Les jours fériés par des échauffements puis par la défense. Les soirs de Noël par un entrainement en condition réelle et compliquée.  
Je devrais sans doute lui en vouloir d'avoir ignoré l'âge de l'enfance pour la remplacé par un esprit de ninja. Mais non … je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir appris le vrai monde. De me l'avoir montré tel qu'il était réellement. Les illusions permettent aux entreprises de faire mains basses sur nos capacités. Bruce a su m'éviter cette humiliation. J'ai certes eu énormément de mal à m'adapter aux conditions scolaires. Mes camarades de classes étaient très enfants gâtés. Je les entendais pleurer pour un objet qu'ils ne possédaient pas. C'était agaçant. Mais le soir rattrapait ce malaise. Je me sentais moi-même. Dans un monde qui n'as rien de glorifiant. Mais de part nos actions, il devenait meilleur de jour en jour. Gotham City s'était vu réduire le nombre de crimes. Mais pas les psychopathes. Ont ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Alors Batman a commencé à m'apprendre des techniques pour faire face aux psychopathes tels que le Joker, Double Face, l'Epouvantail ou encore le Chapelier Fou.  
J'ai toujours préféré cette vie d'aventure. Le cirque était une aventure gavée de paillettes et de couleurs. Je sentais cette féerie immerger lors des shows. Mon enfance était, en un sens, entretenue. Mais cette vie auprès de Batman vaux tous les shows que j'ai pu faire. Mes actions valent quelques choses de gratifiant et non un spectacle répétitif.  
Je suis né pour être un battant. Bruce l'a vu, Batman m'a accepté.

« … Dick ! Rendez-vous au point … »

« Je suis prêt Bruce ! »

J'arrive à sa hauteur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il laisse à supposer avec ce comportement impassible). Il tourne brièvement la tête dans ma direction puis se tourne de nouveau face à l'ordinateur. Mon sourire bêta a dû le déconcerter. Les informations courent sur l'écran et captivent mon attention. Je me concentre rapidement sur la mission à suivre. Je n'arriverais jamais à effacer ce sourire satisfait lors des débuts de missions. C'est comme une adrénaline. L'adrénaline qui doit manquer à Batman depuis toutes ces années d'activités. Il doit être déçu de ne plus avoir ce punch, de voir les missions comme un boulot et non comme une escapade de minuit.

« Alors comme ça on doit combattre l'Epouvantail ! Docteur Crane ne va pas être déçu du voyage ! On va vite le remettre dans sa cellule avec quelques souvenirs ! »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais Bruce ! »

Cette phrase sonne comme une sentence et glace mon sourire malsain. Il vient de détruire l'ambiance fun de la soirée. Et pourtant je m'en veux. Combien de fois m'a-t-il interdit de prononcer son nom quand il est sous le perso de Batman. C'est une erreur fatale ! Une erreur enfantine ! C'est comme si je n'avait rien retenu de toutes ces années. J'ai comme l'impression que ma crédibilité va être remise en cause pour cette mission.

« Désolé Bru … Je veux dire … Batman ! Ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

Il ne prononce aucuns mots. Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la Batmobile. Il m'ignorera toute la soirée. Une mission ratée d'avance. Je me dirige à mon tour vers la Batmobile sans sourire naïf et sans grande motivation. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : mettre en jeu toutes mes capacités sur cette mission pour remonter dans son estime. Car son estime se mérite et ne s'achète pas. Etre désolé ne veux rien dire pour lui.  
Je monte alors dans la Batmobile sans mot dire. Les moteurs ronflent et la vitesse me propulse au plus profond de mon siège. Pendant tout le trajet, j'évite de regarder Batman et fixe l'extérieur de part ma fenêtre passager. Je sillonne le paysage fuir à grande allure. Mais très vite le mouvement de mes yeux fait naitre un mal de tête. Je tourne la tête immédiatement pour faire face au pare-brise où le paysage nous englouti. Un peu de musique détendrais l'atmosphère mais étonnement c'est bien la chose que ne possède pas la Batmobile. Alors je supporte cette ambiance jusqu'au point d'arriver.

La Batmobile s'arrête nette et la vitre au-dessus de nos tête s'ouvre. Je connais ma mission, je n'ai rien à dire et à demander. Je le suis sur le toit et prends ma position. Il est déjà muni de ses jumelles. Je fais de même en activant mon masque de la vision nocturne. Je vois les acolytes du Docteur Crane tenir la garde dehors. Ils sont munis d'armes et de protections. Batman abaisse ses jumelles : c'est un signe pour moi qu'il a repéré l'Epouvantail. Il est maintenant temps de passer à l'action. J'aurais aimé me délecter de cette mission, mais un simple rire relèverait du malsain. Heureusement que le Joker n'est pas de la partie ! Ici, le thème serait plus la phobie et les combats.  
Batman plonge de l'immeuble et vient s'abattre sur les gardes. Il enclenche un combat que je me dois de poursuivre pendant qu'il se fraiera un chemin vers l'Epouvantail.  
Je plonge à mon tour de l'immeuble et vient rejoindre Batman. J'utilise quelques batarangs pour distraire l'ennemi et concentrer leur haine sur mon personnage. En quelques instants, Batman disparaît du paysage et me laisse seul avec ces malfrats. Je peux maintenant me détendre et ne plus sentir ce regard froid surveiller mes faits et gestes.  
C'est à mon tour !  
Un ennemi tente un coup par l'arrière que je pare immédiatement. J'utilise sa force pour la retourner contre lui. Je m'appuie ensuite sur son corps pour m'élever de la foule. Ils sont tout autour de moi. J'utilise un autre gadget de ma ceinture utilitaire et lance des fumigènes. Un épais brouillard englouti la foule assoiffée de sang. Mon masque est toujours activé en vision nocturne. Je les distingue parfaitement. Je retombe à terre et en profite pour mettre à terre les ennemis les plus proches de moi. Je slame, je frappe, j'électrocute, je neutralise, je craque des os … tout l'art d'un combat. Il me faut seulement quelques minutes pour venir à bout de ces gardes. Quand enfin je constate qu'ils sont tous à terre, je me fraye un chemin à l'intérieur du bâtiment, là où Batman doit sans doute épier l'Epouvantail.  
Je croise sur mon chemin des petits groupes d'acolyte du Docteur Crane. Ils me retiennent quelques instants. Très vite, Batman reprends contact avec moi. Sa voix résonne dans mon oreille. Sa voix rauque et froide, mais surtout en train de chuchoter, m'indiquent qu'il tente une mission furtive.

« Robin ! L'Epouvantail est au niveau supérieur dans le labo 4 ! Il rassemble des tonneaux contenant du liquide. Il doit s'agir du liquide pour son gaz mortel. »

« Compris Batman ! Je te rejoins immédiatement. »

« Négatif ! Je m'occupe de lui personnellement ! »

« Mais Batman ! ... »

« Reste où tu es ! Et tente le moins possible de te faire repérer ! Nous sommes en mission furtive ! »

« Je peux aussi le neutraliser ! »

« Négatif !... »

« Je m'occupe des tonneaux et toi du Docteur Crane ! »

« Négatif Robin ! Reste où tu es ! Terminé. »

Le bip désagréable dans mon oreille m'indique que toutes communications avec Batman est désormais impossible ! Il ne veut pas de moi sur le terrain ! Je l'aurais parié ! En face de moi, sur le mur, se tient un plan du bâtiment. Je vois le labo dans lequel se tient Batman et l'Epouvantail. Je ne suis pourtant pas si loin de leur localisation ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux rejoindre Batman et le forcer à me donner une part dans cette mission. Pour évoluer, il faut que prenne quelques initiatives. Sinon, je ne pourrais jamais tenter une mission solo !  
Ma décision est prise et je me dirige vers l'emplacement de Batman. Je regarde au plafond pour trouver une ouverture dans les bouches d'aérations. En voilà une ! J'active mon grappin pour me retrouver ensuite dans l'étroite ouverture de métal. Je rampe en faisant attention de ne pas propager le bruit de mes mouvements.  
Doucement, la voix de l'Epouvantail résonne dans les conduits. Mon cœur bat soudainement la chamade. Je suis en train de désobéir à un ordre de Batman. Si j'échoue, je serais à jamais irradié du rôle de Robin ! Et je ne le souhaite pour rien au monde ! Et pourtant, il faut bien que je prenne ce risque pour remonter dans l'estime de Bruce … Batman.  
Je rampe encore vers une faible lumière qui semble se révéler l'endroit où se trouve l'Epouvantail. Quand enfin je parviens à bout du tunnel, je constate l'horrible figure de l'Epouvantail se tenir près du mur où je suis. Il est en train de donner des ordres à ses gardes pour transporter tous les tonneaux dans des camions. Il ne fait rien à part menacer ces gros bras de faire vite leur boulot sous peine de voir leur pire cauchemar arrêter leur cœur. Il murmure parfois le nom de Batman. Il le soupçonne de rappliquer dans peu de temps. Il le sait. Il le connait par cœur. Et pourtant, cette fois, j'aimerais qu'il murmure mon nom. J'aimerais que ces psychopathes aient autant peur de moi que de Batman. Ce serait pour moi comme un trophée de les voir trembler comme des feuilles rien qu'en prononçant mon nom : Robin !  
Et je vais tenter ce soir de revaloriser mon titre. Je ne veux plus être qu'un coéquipier.

J'aperçois Batman au loin. Je le devine à l'opposer. Je sais comment il réfléchit. De plus, mon indicateur révèle une forme vivante se positionner là-bas. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je constate que Batman a aussi coupé son détecteur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que je fasse partis de cette mission. Juste un échauffement à l'entrée ! Non Batman ! Je ne veux plus de ce rôle.

J'étudie un instant les mouvements et le comportement du Docteur Crane. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Batman ne se montre. Il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Il vacille. Il lève la tête dans tout les sens. Il cherche un intrus. Mais il ne bouge pas pour autant. Des snipers le protègent de leurs rayons rouges. Mais mon signal indique que Batman vient de les désarmer. Je ne crains donc rien. Si j'y vais maintenant, aucuns snipers ne pourra m'abattre ! L'Epouvantail est à moi. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai comme un sentiment de culpabilité : il faut que je mette au courant Batman de mon action ! Je serais plus crédible : lui montrer que j'ai encore l'esprit d'équipe ! Je verrais bien s'il a vraiment désactivé son communicateur. Sinon … ce sera de sa faute.

« Batman ! Je suis au-dessus de l'Epouvantail ! Je vais le neutraliser ! Terminer ! »

« ROBIN ! ... »

Je devine quelques mots dans mon oreille mais le bruit de mon élan masque le sens. C'est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin ! Je suis lancé dans les airs, armé de batarangs et de mon taser. Docteur Crane n'a pas le temps d'esquiver mon attaque. Je lance mes batarangs pour l'aveugler et le dissuader de n'importe quelques attaques qu'il aurait en tête. Ma vitesse l'affale à terre et le neutralise. J'active mon taser et m'apprête à le plaquer sur le misérable corps de paille de l'être à terre.

« Oh tiens ! Ne serais-ce pas Robin ! »

Sa voix est creuse et irrégulière. Elle raille mes tympans, mais pas ma volonté de le neutraliser. Entre-temps, j'entends des gâchettes et des cris s'étouffés au loin. Batman doit être en train de faire le ménage.

« Dis-moi Robin ! Quel est ta plus grande peur ? »

Sa fin de phrase est malsaine. C'est comme un sourire crispé qui cache un désir de tuer. Oui, il tente de me déconcentrer mais dommage pour toi Docteur Crane, je suis en mission pour Batman et non pour des charades ! Sinon, je me serais tourné vers Enigma pour ce genre de distraction !  
Une douleur que je ne connaissais pas viens se forger dans mon bras. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vois une seringue fuir mon bras. Mon équilibre devient instable. Je perds des sensations. Par réflexe, ma main libère le taser et le laisse tomber à terre. Ce bruit me permet de comprendre que l'Epouvantail a eu le temps de m'intoxiquer avec son poison mortel !  
Les sons s'amplifient. Les formes et les couleurs deviennent des vagues. Elles dansent devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être au ralenti et pourtant l'environnement est en constant mouvement. Cette désorientation compresse mon esprit. Puis j'entends une voix. Une voix rayée et puissante. Une tête se lève vers moi. Elle est terrifiante ! Gigantesque !

« DIS-MOI ROBIN ! DE QUOI A-TU PEUR ? »

Elle s'élève devant moi. Mon premier réflexe est de me munir de batarangs mais je n'ai plus ma ceinture d'utilité. Je n'ai plus de costume de Robin ! Je suis Dick Grayson ! Je suis démuni ! Cette chose terrifiante s'approche de moi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur car ce n'est qu'une tête terrifiante qui s'approche de moi, et rien de plus.  
Tout d'un coup, un cri retenti. La tête tourne vers, ce qui semble être, la direction de la voix. D'un seul coup, elle disparaît comme englouti par le noir, le vide.  
Mais le vide laisse place à des lumières. Des lumières bleues. Des rayons de lumières. Je vois des flashs incessants plus bas. Je connais cet endroit. Des chuchotements abondent et augmentent de volume. Maintenant, c'est une foule qui acclame. Je ne reconnais pas ces mots. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils acclament. Une ombre chinoise se dessine devant moi. C'est un homme. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Derrière lui, une autre forme chinoise m'accueille à bras ouvert. C'est une femme. Nous sommes tous trois au-dessus de la foule. Une simple ombre noire nous tient tous les trois dans les airs. La foule nous acclame encore plus. La même voix de tout à l'heure résonne encore plus fort. La foule crie de toutes ses forces. Les deux ombres m'approchent au bord de l'ombre. Elles me tendent un bâton où deux fils se relient au plafond.

« C'est à ton tour Dick ! »

Les ombres me chuchotent ces mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Je ne comprends pas. Puis elles me répètent ces mots sur un ton trainant et fantomatique. Je me retourne pour leur faire face. Leur tête se découvre de l'ombre : MAMAN ! PAPA ! Une goutte de sueur roule sur mon front. Ils sont tristes. Je lis dans leur yeux comme un reproche. Je les ai abandonnés ! Soudain, la voix résonne derechef. Les têtes réagissent au son de cette voix : elles se déforment et détruisent le visage de mes parents ! Elles me font face !

« C'EST A TON TOUR DICK ! »

Leur voix sont stridentes ! Elles me crient dans un son continu.

Je sens leur bras pousser mon corps dans le vide ! NON ! NE ME FAITES PAS TOMBER ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE NE VOUS AI PAS SAUVE ! NNNOOONNN ! PARDONNEZ-MOI !

« C'EST A TON TOUR DICK ! »

LES COULEURS S'AFFOLENT ! JE NE VEUX PAS TOMBER ! Et pourtant … et pourtant je suis coupable ! J'aurais du les sauver !  
Je cesse de me battre ! Il faut que j'accepte ma sentence !  
JE VAIS VOUS REJOINDRE ! MAIS PARDONNEZ-MOI ! PAPA ! MAMAN !  
Je me laisse tomber. Je sens l'air pénétrer mes cheveux et apaiser mon fardeau en flottant dans le vide.

« ROBIN ! ROBIN ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Les têtes et la foule se dissipent. Elles me tiennent toujours face. Puis, elles fusionnent. Je vois encore un sourire malsain et leurs yeux pénétrer mon âme. Je me sens si coupable. Enfin, le visage de Batman se redessine. Ce visage sérieux et froid m'apaise. Je suis soulagé de retrouver un visage qui tient son rôle. Mon équilibre est encore fragile mais j'ai assez de force pour m'agripper au cou de Batman.

JE NE TOMBERAIS PLUS ! JE NE TOMBERAIS PAS !

Je suis en sécurité. Je sais que Batman ne me laissera pas tomber dans le vide. Il ne fera pas cette erreur. Je sens ses bras enlacer mon corps fermement. Il me rassure. Il sait que j'en ai besoin. Et je n'y peux rien si mes larmes coulent à flots. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir. J'ai tellement peur !

J'AI TELLEMENT PEUR DE TOMBER !

« Je suis là Dick ! Ne crains rien ! »

Il me murmure ces mots si doucement. Mon esprit reprend le contrôle. Je sais que ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui de mentionner mon nom dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé. Il est sincère. Je le remercie en l'enlaçant encore plus fort. Je plonge mon visage dans son épaule et je laisse ma peur s'exorciser hors de moi.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Dick ! »

Ses mots pénètrent mon âme. Ils résonnent en moi. Mon cœur s'apaise. J'ai moins peur. Le poison s'affaiblit ainsi que mes larmes. Je me re-mémorise la scène : je viens d'être empoisonné par l'Epouvantail, qui vient sans doute de fuir à cause de moi, et je suis misérablement à son cou comme un gamin. Comme le gamin qui a perdu ses parents dans le cirque. Comme le gamin à qui il faut reprendre l'éducation à zéro. Je me sens plus que minable. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la mission. Robin vient d'échouer. Et Dick va redevenir un enfant perdu.  
Cette situation me plonge dans une profonde dépression. Il y a une phrase que j'aurais toujours voulu dire à Bruce Wayne que je n'ai jamais eu le cran de lui dire. Mais cet instant est l'instant idéal pour la lui partager. Je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas alors je n'ai rien à perdre.  
Je lève ma tête près de son oreille. Je colle ma joue contre la sienne, qui est si chaude, et lui murmure ces simples mots :

« Tu es un père fantastique, Bruce ! »

Sa force autour de mon corps m'indique que mes paroles le touche profondément. Une goutte chaude vient humidifier nos joues. Bruce vient de pleurer !

∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞—∞

« BRUCE ! »

« Ah ! Master Dick ! Enfin, vous êtes réveillé ! »

Cette lumière vive grille mes pupilles. La voix d'Alfred résonne un instant dans mon crâne et vient préciser le sens de sa phrase dans mon cerveau.  
Je suis à demi debout : les jambes allongées et le buste violemment redressé. Un souvenir ? Mais alors … j'étais inactif pendant combien de temps ?  
Mon corps perle de sueur. J'ai quelques bandages qui paralysent mon bras droit et serrent mon bassin. Ma main libre vient cacher mes yeux de l'éblouissement. Ce souvenir … il est si humiliant ! Si seulement j'avais su que maintenant rien de ce sentiment n'existe chez Batman, ni même Bruce. Il n'a plus de grande signification aujourd'hui. Même si mon ressenti a été vrai cet instant-là.

« Vous vous sentez mieux Master Dick ? »

« Alfred ! ... »

Je me tourne violemment vers le pauvre majordome qui sursaute face à cette agression.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? »

« Au moins deux jours, Master Dick ! Vous aviez vraiment besoin d'anti-douleurs pour ces vilaines blessures, Master Dick ! »

« SA VA ALFRED ! JE VAIS BIEN ! »

« Oui ! Maintenant que je vous ai injecté une dose d'anti-douleurs, Master Dick. »

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Jason a planifié de tuer Batman ! Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus ! Il faut que je le prévienne !  
Je lance au loin le drap pour me tenir chaud et tous les tubes et aiguilles qui me parcourent le corps. Je les lance n'importe où dans la pièce, pourvu que je ne les ai plus en moi.

« Master Dick ! Il vous faut vous reposer ! Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de bouger ! »

« Où est Bruce, Alfred ? J'ai une information importante à lui transmettre ! »

« Dans la Batcave, Master Dick ! Mais vous n'êtes pas en état ... »

« Je sais qu'il est dans la batcave ! MAIS OÙ, ALFRED ? »

« Master Dick ! Je vous en prie ! »

« ALFRED ! »

Voyant le pauvre majordome trembler face à ma colère, je décide de calmer le jeu. Il n'y est pour rien ! Il n'est certes pas au courant de ce qui se trame. Il faut donc que je me calme. Après tout, j'ai été éduqué pour contrôler mes émotions dans n'importe quelles situations.

« Alfred ! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de le voir maintenant ! Après je reviendrais vers toi ! Je te le promets ! »

Alfred sillonne un moment mes yeux pour déceler un monceau de vérité. Il cligne des yeux puis abaisse son regard. Il a compris que je disais la vérité. Maintenant, j'attends la réponse avec impatience, même si je devine déjà où il peut se trouver !

« Il est devant l'ordinateur, Master Dick ! Il est très occupé et aimerais ne pas être dérangé ! »

« Ça, Alfred ! Je ne te l'ai pas promis ! »

Je lui adresse un sourire narquois et tourne les talons. Il cri un petit « Master Dick » pour m'en dissuader mais je suis déjà en train de courir vers la Batcave. Un chemin que je connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ce hall qui me paraissait si long est aujourd'hui juste un couloir de 2 mètres. Je le dévale en un instant et enjambe les escaliers pour me précipiter dans la salle mythique du personnage. C'est une vieille salle où des immenses bibliothèques abritent des livres qui n'ont jamais été lus, où des immenses tableaux retracent l'arbre généalogique des défunts père et mère de Bruce Wayne. Ces images sont tracées en moi et je n'aimerais pour rien au monde rester à nouveau assis des heures à les décortiqués car il me faut attendrait le retour du très cher Bruce Wayne au milieu de la nuit. Mon enfance n'est pas joyeuse, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien à gaspiller de mon temps. Je n'ai donc rien perdu !  
J'active dans un revers de main l'horrible horloge qui cache le lieu de la batcave. Elle s'ouvre dans un grincement pour laisser apparaître un escalier sombre, sale et irrégulier.  
Je ne perds pas un instant. Je cours comme je peux sur les escaliers tout en essayant de repérer Bru...Batman au loin. Il est effectivement devant l'immense ordinateur. Il ne bouge pas, la tête poser contre ses mains. Il sait que je suis là. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à qui restera le plus longtemps silencieux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Et ce souvenir qui tombe mal ! Il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !

« BATMAN ! J'AI UNE INFORMATION IMPORTANTE A TE TRANSMETTRE ! »

Ma voix résonne dans toute la batcave. Quelques chauves-souris ont l'honneur de me répondre, mais pas le roi ! Il n'a pas bougé, il n'a même pas tremblé ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais le considérer comme un père en cet instant ?! Je me rapproche de lui. La lueur de l'écran dessine l'ombre du fauteuil au sol. Elle ne me rassure pas. Elle a pour effet de ralentir mon élan. Je réalise que je transpire encore plus et que mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis à court de souffle. Peut-être que les anti-douleurs commencent à faiblir. Je m'arrête alors juste avant de marcher sur l'ombre. Je vais attendre que Batman me fasse un signe de vie pour lui révéler l'information. Il n'a pas le droit de m'ignorer après ce que j'essaye de faire pour lui.

« Batman ! C'est vraiment important ! Et je pense que ça t'intéresserait ! »

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Quelques cris de chauves-souris tentent de le faire réagir mais leur aide n'ai pas efficace. Je profite de cet instant de silence pour apaiser ma colère et mon impatience. Pour l'instant, ce jeu de « qui restera le plus longtemps muet » va me servir pour me re-concentrer. Que je choisisse mes mots avec précision. Je n'ai pas de seconde chance.

« Batman ! C'est vraiment important ! »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas Dick ! »

Quoi ? Je reste en émoi face à ce sentiment. Il a daigné prononcer des mots pour m'envoyer balader ? Décidément, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça pour lui. Sans doute que mon souvenir avait un but, car la détermination que j'ai maintenant n'aurais pas existé sans cela. Je tente ma chance quand même.

« C'est à propos du malfrat masqué dont tu m'avais parlé ! Connu sous le nom de … »

« Red Hood ! »

Son impertinence me désespère. J'essaye, je fais des efforts pour lui donner des informations et il n'en prend même pas compte. Je ravale ma fierté et la mauvaise humeur qu'il dégage pour prononcer ces mots :

« Je sais qui il est ! »

Soudain, un mouvement. Batman a daigné bouger. Maintenant il me prête attention ! Une grande première. Peut-être que je pourrais en profiter pour passer des informations subliminales, comme : arrête de me prendre pour un minable, je suis ton coéquipier, ne me prends plus jamais de haut, ou alors, j'aimerais que tu redeviennes mon père d'avant …  
Son ombre apparaît au sol. Une masse noire s'ajoute au fauteuil. Seul ses yeux blancs percent. Il ne me regarde pas encore. Mais il s'avance vers moi. Cette figure noire sans émotions s'imprime en moi : elle me fait mal au cœur, elle me fait peur. Elle me rappelle ces ombres chinoises. Mais celle-ci, c'est Bruce Wayne. C'est Batman. Cette ombre ne me veut pas de mal ! J'essaye de me le persuader, mais mon corps commence à faiblir. Les anti-douleurs se dissipent. Je ressens ce que j'avais eu comme aperçut avant de m'évanouir pour deux jours. Mes jambes se crispent et mon ventre se centrifuge doucement. Je tente de ne pas montrer mon mal à Batman. Je sers les dents, je ne fripe pas mon visage ni détourne mon regard de l'ombre.  
Batman est à ma hauteur maintenant. La couleur de sa peau se révèle au bas du visage. Cette grande statue de noire me fait fasse et attends la suite de ma révélation. Je suis content en un sens de le tenir en suspense. Ces moments sont très rares ! Autant en profiter !

« Bruce ! Pourquoi te referme-tu sur toi-même ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec Red Hood ? »

Ah oui … il ne sait pas encore … son changement d'attitude envers quiconque est pourtant simple à déterminer quand : la mort de Jason est un fait. Même si l'information ne concernait pas Jason, c'est pourtant un fait. Mais Batman ne veut pas en parler. Non, Batman ne montre ses sentiments … le Batman d'aujourd'hui.

« Ton attitude ! Tu n'aurais jamais apparu comme ça face à moi auparavant ! »

« Dick ! Dis-moi de qui il s'agit ! »

Bruce est de glace ce soir. Mais au plus profond de moi, malgré la douleur qui s'intensifie et tous mes efforts pour la contenir, je comprends les sentiments de Jason : je suis revenu au manoir (par je ne sais quel miracle) brisé, incapable de bouger, et Bruce/Batman ne daigne même pas chercher le criminel pour me venger. Pourtant, moi je l'aurais fait ! Pas au point de le tuer comme Jason, mais j'aurais cherché et questionné à son réveil qui aurait bien pu lui faire cela. Mais Batman, l'homme qui se tient devant moi, ne cherche même plus. Il veut avancer dans ses propres missions et laisser à qui bon voudra le soin de me venger. Ce n'est pas digne du père que je connaissais.  
Après l'incident avec l'Epouvantail, Batman avait traqué à n'en pas dormir la localisation du Docteur Crane pour lui faire payer. Deux jours plus tard, l'Epouvantail était à Arkham Asylum.

Aujourd'hui, Batman ne veux avoir à faire à autrui. Il s'est juré de ne plus prendre soin de quelqu'un. Moi, je l'ai quitté pour Teen Titans à cause de son obstination à vouloir rester le chef et à ne pas me faire évoluer et Jason … il est mort devant ses yeux. Il sera donc dur pour lui d'entendre qu'il est de nouveau parmi nous.  
Ses yeux blancs sont fixés dans les miens. Ses lèvres sont sévère et m'indiquent qu'il est d'humeur impatiente. Ma colonne vertébrale se brise sous le poids soudain de mes muscles. Mon souffle se coupe mais mon visage ne montre rien. La douleur insoutenable me fait aussi perdre patience et j'en perds mes mots :

« C'est Jason ! Jason Todd ! Il est revenu pour se venger ! »

Mes phrases sont entre-coupés dans un souffle sec à cause de la douleur.

« Jason est mort Dick ! »

Sa phrase est sévère et il me reproche de jouer avec ses sentiments. Et pourtant …

« Il est apparu devant moi ! J'ai pu lui retirer son masque et … »

Cette simple pensée du baiser que l'on avait échangé me perds dans ma phrase. Je ferme les yeux et canalise la douleur. Je me concentre un instant et reprend le fils de ma phrase. Mais avant que je ne puisse prononce un mot, Batman fait résonner sa voix grave :

« La douleur te fait perdre la mémoire Dick ! Retourne auprès d'Alfred ! »

« ECOUTE-MOI BRUCE ! »

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je crois faire une erreur en prononçant son nom mais ce temps est révolu. J'ai fait mon propre chemin et cette marque de respect s'est effacé.  
Je reprends calmement :

« Jason est de retour ! Et il planifie de se venger sur toi ! »

Un silence nous éloigne. Il est là face à moi, sans émotions, dans une atmosphère grave où l'apocalypse est à la pointe de nos pieds. Il ne me croit pas. Je le regarde pourtant droit dans ses yeux blancs inhumains. La douleur m'empêche de me concentrer plus longtemps. J'abandonne pour cette fois.

« Retourne vers Alfred, Dick ! »

Sur ces mots, Batman passe à côté de moi comme un fantôme. La lueur de l'écran ébloui mon visage. Je fixe désormais l'écran où une multitude d'informations fourmillent. Je ne prends pas le temps de déchiffrer, mais je prends le temps de cramponner mon bassin avec mon bras libre. J'entends les pas de Bruce Wayne emprunter les escaliers qui mènent à la vieille salle (car Batman n'a pas le droit de pénétrer le manoir). J'attends qu'il disparaisse de la Batcave pour m'écrouler à terre de douleur. Je n'ai même pas senti le choc de mes genoux sur le sol froid. Mes cordes vocales tentent de crier la souffrance qui m'anime mais je n'y parviens pas. J'espère juste qu'Alfred arrivera au bon moment pour me soigner !  
Une étrange sensation de contentement dessine mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être supérieur de Batman en le voyant sceptique face à cette révélation. Ce sourire mesquin, je le tiens comme un trophée sur mon visage. C'est pour moi l'expression de cette fameuse phrase qui hante mon esprit que chaque jour fait : « Je travaille seul ».  
Alors, trouve tout seul qui est Red Hood et QUI va tenter de te tuer dans les prochains jours.  
:)

* * *

Author's Note : WOW ! J'ai été motivé ! Je promets pas de refaire un chapitre aussi long ! J'ai plus tellement le temps en ce moment ! Je finirais quand même l'histoire mais surement avec des chapitres plus courts ! J'espère vous tenir en haleine jusque-là ! :)


	6. Mon modèle

Alfred m'injecte les anti-douleurs. L'aiguille en elle-même, s'enfoncer dans mon bras, n'a plus rien de douloureux. Je subis cette douleur intense. Je sais qu'Alfred fait bien son boulot. Dans quelques minutes, je devrais retrouver l'usage de mes membres sans difficultés.  
J'admire la patience et la force d'Alfred. Il semble être un vieil homme à qui la vie ne cache plus rien, mais le simple fait de l'avoir vu soulever mon corps meurtri pour le déplacer jusque dans la chambre relève du surnaturel. Je l'ai aidé en utilisant les seules forces que je pouvais commander en marchant côte à côte avec lui, mon bras autour de son épaule. Cela a du être une rude épreuve pour lui aussi de supporter mon poids. Mais il n'a rien dit ! Il a pris son mal en patience. Maintenant, il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : prendre soin de la Batfamily.

Je suis allongé sur ce lit confortable. J'apaise mon crâne en le fourrant dans le coussin moelleux. C'est vraiment une belle vie que Bruce m'a offert. Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Mais désormais je ne lui dois plus rien. Son caractère est la seule brèche, même le seul maitre de ces aventures. Il ne veut plus de moi, alors je n'ai plus rien à lui redevoir. C'est comme ça que sa marche. C'est un boulot sous son ombre ou c'est un boulot solo où tous les souvenirs s'effacent en l'abandonnant.  
Je tourne la tête vers Alfred comme pour le remercie de toutes ces années de fidélité auprès de moi. Et surtout, je lui adresse un regard de compassion en le voyant finir ses jours ici avec un homme antipathique.  
Il me tourne le dos pour manipuler les outils médicaux. Ses mains tremblent légèrement mais ne perdent pas de leur fermenté. Ces mouvements … combien de fois les a-t-il répété ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Cet homme est un légende vivante. Il semble avoir parcouru plus de mésaventures, aussi bien physique que psychologique, que Bruce et moi réunit. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi. J'ai a peine le temps de détourner mon regard que celui-ci à déjà compris que je l'observais depuis un moment.

« Master Dick ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Oui Alfred, merci ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Master Dick ! Les anti-douleurs devraient faire effet sous peu. Vous recouvrirez l'usage normal de vos jambes et de votre bras dans quelques jours ! Pendant ce temps, vous devrez vous reposer ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Alfred ! »

Ma bonne humeur lui dessine un rictus sur ses lèvres. C'est très rare pour lui aussi d'entendre un de ses patients accepter le traitement. Il se retourne comme pour cacher son contentement et attrape un objet près des outils médicaux.

« Pardonnez-moi Master Dick ! Mais cet objet a glissé de votre poche quand je vous avait trouvé sur le pas de porte il y a deux jours ! Quelqu'un a dû vous déposer ici et vous laisser ceci. Je me suis permis de le poser en attendant votre réveil. »

Alfred me tend une clef usb. Je ne connais pas cet objet. Il ne m'appartient pas et semble n'appartenir à personne dans cette maison. Je la lui prends et examine l'objet sous tous ces angles. En voyant mon expression interrogatrice, voire alarmé, Alfred se dirige vers la porte de la chambre.

« Peut-être désirez-vous un ordinateur pour lire son contenu ? »

Bien vu Alfred ! Il a compris que quelque chose clochait. Je hoche la tête sans lever les yeux de la clef. Le faible grincement de la porte m'indique qu'il est parti chercher un ordinateur sans tarder. En attendant son retour, j'examine la clef usb. Il n'y a pas de marques inscrite. C'est une banale clef que n'importe qui pourrais se procurer chez le marchant du coin. Je comprends très vite qu'elle n'est pas munie d'un détecteur ou d'un traceur. Jason … ce doit être lui, il n'y a aucuns doutes. Alors, il a du me trainer jusqu'au manoir et décamper immédiatement avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer. J'ignore ce que contient cette clef mais il vaudrait mieux pour lui que ce ne soit pas un virus informatique. Je ne voudrais pas que l'ordinateur explose devant moi pour protéger les donner qu'il contient.  
Alfred arrive aussitôt et me pose l'ordinateur sur les jambes. Je ne sens aucunes douleurs sous le poids de la machine. Les anti-douleurs doivent faire effet. J'ouvre l'ordinateur et y insère la clef. Sans mots dire, Alfred quitte la chambre pour me laisser ce moment d'intimité. Ou du moins, il n'a plus rien à faire ici à part attendre quelques heures avant de me réinjecter des anti-douleurs.

Un son émane de la machine. L'écran affiche une nouvelle icône sur le bureau. J'ai à peine le temps de diriger la souris vers le dossier que celui-ci s'ouvre immédiatement. Je le sens mal ce coup-là ! Jason a pour but de pirater l'informatique Wayne ? Un écran noir s'affiche sur tout l'écran. Je commence à paniquer. Une carte routière aux icônes bien particulières s'affiche à son tour. Elle zoom sur un lieu particulier. Un bruit accompagné d'un pointeur vise un endroit précis. Des informations fourmillent à côté du pointeur. Il y a l'adresse de l'endroit, un descriptif précis des bâtiments et de la rue, ainsi qu'une heure précise. Par la suite, des images cascadent sur le côté droit de l'écran. Elles m'indiquent l'exact place où, je suppose, je dois me tenir. Je tente de mémoriser chaque information qui se tiennent face à moi quand un message pop-up vient parasiter l'écran :

« Soit là à l'heure précise ou soit mon ennemi ! Je ne te laisse pas de seconde chance Nightwing ! RH »

RH ? Red Hood … Donc Jason veut Nightwing et non Dick Grayson. Mes pensées sont perturbées en lisant ce message car je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je devais me présenter en tant que Dick Grayson cette nuit-là alors que, lui, est venu en Red Hood. Je réalise très vite que cette interrogation n'a plus lieu d'être. Il faut aller de l'avant. Red Hood ne me laisse plus le temps de choisir.  
Je déplace le message pop-up pour dégager la vue sur les informations du lieu. Je lis de nouveau tout ce qu'il y a savoir et scrute avec précision les images. J'emmagasine les moindres détails.  
Mais une information me perturbe. Je relis le contenu. Les mots résonnent dans mon cerveau mais je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas. Je relis de nouveau. D'autres voix viennent s'ajouter à cette intense inspection cérébrale :

« Si demain soir Nightwing n'est pas là, tu seras mon ennemi ! … » (Jason)

« Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? » (Dick)

« Au moins deux jours, Master Dick ! … » (Alfred)

Ma gorge se serre, mon cœur se fige une seconde et mon esprit cesse de fonctionner.  
Je suis officiellement l'ennemi de Jason ! Au plus profond de moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai suffisamment d'ennemi pour en voir s'ajouter. Mais Jason … le second Robin … le voir tourner de la sorte me fait mal au cœur. J'ai de la peine pour lui. J'aurais dû peut-être plus présent à ses côtés quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. Lui expliquer les sauts d'humeurs de Batman et les règles à suivre. Il déteste Batman parce qu'il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour le connaître.  
Puis je réalise qu'en faite … je l'aurais rejoint. Si je n'avais pas été dans un état comateux pendant deux jours, je serais surement aller à sa rencontre, en Nightwing pour lui expliquer, pour partager ma compassion et surtout, lui offrir ma complicité pour l'aider à guérir psychologiquement.  
Je jette l'ordinateur sur le côté, frustré de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité d'y être. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je suis énervé de toute cette passivité continue depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne me reconnais pas. Mais je suis fermement décidé à parler avec Jason. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de conversation sérieuse depuis notre première rencontre. La première fois, je me méfiais de lui, la deuxième fois, j'étais mal au point, et cette fois-ci je deviens son ennemi. Je risque un combat violent en me montrant face à lui … mais ce soir, je vais de ce pas lui parler ! Je ne peux plus attendre. Cette situation a trop longtemps duré.  
Je jette à son tour le drap qui me couvrais et commence à marcher vers la porte de la chambre. La douleur me lance un avertissement mais se calme aussitôt grâce aux anti-douleurs. Il faut que je combatte cet handicap et que j'aille de l'avant ! J'aperçois au loin Alfred qui se dirige vers ma chambre. Il s'arrête net en me voyant hors du lit. Désolé Alfred, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse plus longtemps. Je devine la déception du vieil homme. Il connait déjà son refrain pour convaincre les patients à rester coucher. Mais il sait aussi que c'est inutile.  
Je sors alors de la chambre et commence à me diriger vers la batcave. Ce doit sans doute être là où est stocké mon costume. J'entends Alfred me crier au loin que je dois encore prendre des anti-douleurs et que mon état se dégradera si je ne reste pas allonger quelques jours encore. Mais pour l'instant je ne le crois pas car je vais très bien. Je sais aussi que je le regretterais plus tard. Je dévale les escaliers et me précipite dans la vieille salle. La voix d'Alfred a disparu. Maintenant, je m'enfonce dans la batcave et retrouve mon costume derrière la vitre, délicatement habillé sur le mannequin.  
En un tour de main, je me débarrasse des bandages aux bras et au bassin. Il n'y a aucunes traces de blessures apparentes. Alfred en fait toujours trop ! Je relève les yeux vers le personnage qui me fait face. Ma détermination est plus que jamais solide : je pars affronter Jason ce soir.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_[Gotham City, 2:00am]  
_Me voilà sur le toit à sillonner la rue avec ma vision nocturne à la recherche de Jason … Red Hood. Je suis à l'endroit exact où je devais me trouver deux jours plus tôt. Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres : je suis de nouveau actif … je suis de nouveau Nightwing. Je ne traque pas vraiment un criminel, ni un vrai psychopathe, mais une personne qui se rapproche de mon histoire. Disons que cette nuit sera un avant-goût de mon retour. Blüdhaven a besoin de mon retour au plus tôt. Je suis revenu ici parce que Batman m'a laissé entendre qu'un autre criminel sillonnait les rues de Gotham. Il devait sans doute attendre de moi que j'apprenne de lui et non l'inverse. Maintenant, je dois abandonner son territoire … mais seulement quand Jason/Red Hood aura entendu ce que j'ai à lui dire._  
_

Aucun signe de lui … il doit déjà exécuté son plan. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

« Tiens tiens tiens ! Un revenant ! Ou devrais-je dire … un ennemi ! »

Le voilà ! Il est derrière moi près à se battre. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais je dois me calmer, lui montrer que je ne suis pas venu me battre. Je désactive ma vision nocturne et me retourne lentement vers lui. Il fait nuit noir mais les faibles lumières des réverbérés remontent vers le toit et dessinent ses contours. Red Hood me tient face à quelques mètres, les poings serrés, le buste droit et ses yeux (vitrés) plongés dans les miens (masqués). Je ne bouge pas et je ne tente même pas de m'armer.

« Jason ! … »

« RED HOOD ! »

Mon silence exprime cet agacement face à cette erreur. Il faut que je me ressaisisse !

« Red Hood ! Je ne suis pas venu pour te combattre ! Je ne te considère pas comme mon ennemi ! »

« C'est trop tard pour ça ! Tu avais le choix et tu l'as fait ! »

« J'étais … »

Non ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'étais cloué au lit pendant 2 jours à cause de mes blessures et de cet atterrissage violent lors de l'explosion. Il faut qu'il me croit sans un signe de culpabilité.

« La vérité … c'est que je ne te joindrais pas dans ton plan contre Batman … mais je ne m'y opposerais ! »

« Ta culpabilité me touche Nightwing ! Mais tu ne parviendras pas à t'y opposer ! Je t'éliminerais avant ! »

« Red ... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer ma phrase qu'il engage déjà le combat. Il fonce sur moi méthodiquement de sorte à éviter les poings que je pourrais lui affliger en réponse. Mais je ne me défends pas. Je ne fais qu'esquiver ses coups qui volent près de mon corps. J'espère que les anti-douleurs vont tenir encore longtemps. Il me faut trouver un moment pour placer ma phrase et lui expliquer ma présence. Il est rapide. Ses mouvements sont fluides et planifiés. Mais je perds du temps à vouloir l'esquiver. Et je m'approche dangereusement du bord du toit. Je ne veux pas tomber ! Même si je suis protégé en activant mon grappin.  
Je m'empresse d'esquiver son coup suivant pour sauter le plus haut possible et utiliser son dos pour me propulser à l'opposer. J'atterris plus loin, à l'ange du toit. Je sais que derrière moi se trouve un autre toit moins haut. Je me retourne et vole dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sol plat et goudronné. Ces quelques mètres ont réveillés ma douleur ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Ma jambe me fait mal et mon bassin se contorsionne. C'est une douleur supportable mais qui s'annonce d'être vite imposante. Je me relève et cours quelques mètres avant de me retourner. Red Hood atterri à son tour :

« Alors Nightwing ? Tu crois peut-être que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

« Ecoute Jason ! »

« RED HOOD ! »

« JASON ! »

Cette fois je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je veux m'adresser à l'homme qui a subi des dommages psychologiques et non à son persona qui le protège de sa vrai nature.

« Je m'adresse à Jason et non à Red Hood ! »

Il ne réplique pas. Il s'avance lentement, les poings toujours fermés.

« Tuer Batman ne changera rien ! En supposant que tu y parviennes, qu'est-ce que tu en retireras ? … »

Il s'avance encore et je ne bouge. Je le laisse s'approcher en espérant qu'il comprenne que je ne le combattrais pas. Je profite encore des quelques mètres qui nous sépare pour déballer mon ressenti et puis … je verrais bien … je verrais bien si mon corps pourra supporter un combat.

« Depuis que tu es mort, Batman ne se le pardonne pas. Il te venge en s'affligeant des défaites, on encore … se mettant tous ses alliés à dos. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir tué Joker pour te venger ! Et s'il savait que tu étais vivant … il ferait tout pour t'aider ! »

Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Tu ne veux rien comprendre ! »

Sur ces mots, il concentre toute sa force dans son poing et l'enfonce dans mon ventre. Je flotte dans les airs pour la énième fois sans pouvoir réagir. Je laisse l'apesanteur me faire atterrir. Mon dos brise une fenêtre et me fait entrer dans une chambre vide. Mon poids et la vitesse cassent tous les objets sur mon passage. Je sens du bois fendre, des vis voler devant mes yeux, des objets rouler au sens opposé et des objets accrochés au mur se perdre dans le désordre. Une fois stabilisé dans un bureau cassé en deux, la douleur surgit d'un seul coup. Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche et crispe mon visage. Cette fois, je souffre vraiment. Et les anti-douleurs se sont dissipés.  
Une ombre massive s'approche vers moi. Jason est en colère. Il avance d'un pas rude et décidé. Ses mains ouvrent son casque et le jette plus loin dans la pièce. Il s'accroupit violemment en face de moi, s'appuyant sur l'une de mes jambes. Il agrippe le col de mon costume et approche son visage près du mien. Son souffle chaud brule mon visage. Cette chaleur ne fait que révéler la douleur qui se cachait dans cette zone.

« Bruce m'a élevé suivant ton modèle ! Il m'a appris des mouvements qui te ressemble ! Il m'a montré une multitude de photos quand tu étais gamin. Un vrai père de famille je dois dire ! ... »

Je souffre en silence en écoutant son récit. Cela va me permettre de concentrer mon esprit sur des mots et non sur la souffrance. Je ne le regarde pas. Je me contente de fermer les yeux.

« … Au début, j'étais jaloux de devoir suivre ton modèle ! C'était insupportable de devoir copier quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ! Mais quand la première fois je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas le gamin arrogant qui souriait bêtement sur les photos ! Tu souffrais en lui parlant ! Alors, j'ai su que nous avions plus de points en communs que je ne le pensais ! … »

Sa voix se calme. Son poing est toujours ferme sur mon col. Je tente de respirer aussi normalement que possible pour ne pas lui éveiller quelques soupçons et lui redonner l'envie de combattre. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de la compassion, où n'importe quel sentiment en l'écoutant, je souffre beaucoup trop.

« … Alors je me suis battu autant que possible pour prouver à Batman que je pouvais aussi être un justicier solo. J'ai voulu suivre ton modèle jusqu'au bout et me débarrasser de la possession de Bruce … Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite … et si je t'ai proposé de te joindre à moi … ce n'était pas dans le but de tuer Batman … mais de pouvoir me battre à tes côtés … Dick Grayson … mon modèle de combat ! »

Ces dernières phrases éradiquent ma souffrance. J'ouvre les yeux d'étonnement et tourne ma tête vers la sienne. Nos nez se touchent presque. Je suis étonné de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Le Jason dont tout le monde parle est arrogant et prétentieux. Et surtout égoïste ! En face de moi, se trouve le Jason que personne ne peut connaître. Son visage est, certes sévère, mais ses paroles ne reflètent pas le visage qui se tient devant moi.

« J'ai pensé lui révéler ma résurrection avec son favori à mes côtés ! »

Son favori ? MOI ? J'en doute fort ! Il m'a juste élevé très jeune en connaissant Bruce Wayne alors que Jason a été élevé en commençant par Batman : l'homme qui ne montre pas ses sentiments. Bruce n'a pas de préféré. Il nous as élevé parce que ça lui semblait juste.

« Bruce n'a pas de favori Jason ! »

Mes mots sont entre-coupés par des souffles secs. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et lui non plus.

« Dick … je sais que tu n'es pas venu parce que tu ne pouvais pas ! Mais maintenant, dis-moi ta réponse ! »

Mon cœur se fige un instant. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir fournir une réponse. Pour moi, c'était clair que je ne le suivrais pas. Cette révélation change le concept de partenariat. Il veut juste apparaître à mes côtés pour montrer à Batman qu'il est de retour. Mais pas de retour en tant que Robin. S'il veut se battre contre lui, c'est pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le rejoindra pas. Je lui sers juste de crédibilité face à Batman. C'est touchant, mais je doute fort que Batman l'interprète de cette façon. Il apparaîtra comme un autre criminel, psychologiquement atteins. Et moi je serais un traitre à ses yeux.

« … »

Je tente d'articuler des mots mais je n'y parviens pas. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ses yeux sont sincères. Je suis intimidé par le personnage qui se tient à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Et pour cause, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une étrange sensation s'empare de mon esprit. Comme une pulsion qui m'oblige à répondre d'une autre façon que par des mots. Sa sincérité me vaux de l'être en retour. Mais je sais que je vais regretter mon geste si je le fais … même si je ne le fais pas. Je me dois d'être sincère envers lui.  
Mon bras se lève malgré moi et se pose délicatement derrière le cou de Jason. Il lui rapproche son visage du mien et je viens coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne se débat pas. Il accepte ce geste et répond en dansant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette étrange sensation vient se préciser en se délectant de l'instant. En un sens, je n'ai pas besoin de lui fournir une réponse et j'ai le temps d'en chercher une pendant ce temps. Mais surtout … je suis sincère. Il ne m'a jamais attiré et ne m'attirera jamais, mais ses paroles m'ont vraiment touchés, alors je le remercie comme il l'attends.  
Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Il n'y a aucuns signes d'agressivités dans son acte. Il intensifie quelque peu le jeu en appliquant plus de force et de passion mais sans brusquer le blessé que je suis.  
Plus tôt que je ne le pensais, Jason se libère déjà de mon étreinte et recule de quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

« Réponds-moi, Dick ! »

Décidément, je n'y couperais pas. Vite ! Une réponse ! Une sincère !

« Je ne me battrais pas contre Batman ! »

Sous ces paroles, Jason me lâche violemment à terre. Ma tête heurte le bois qui n'avait pas fini de se fendre. Je crois que j'ai ma dose de douleur pour cette fois. Jason se lève, récupère son casque, le fixe sur sa tête et me tourne le dos. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre brisée. La lune, et quelques lueurs jaunâtres des réverbères, étalent l'ombre massive de Jason au sol. Avant de se jeter hors de la pièce, Jason me lance ces quelques mots gonflés de haine :

« Alors mets-toi hors de mon chemin ! Je ne t'épargnerais pas ! »

L'ombre disparaît et me laisse seul dans cet état pitoyable. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et à garder un équilibre convenable pour me relever. Je n'ai qu'une dernière solution : indiquer ma localisation à Batman dans la batcave. Il doit sûrement être devant, à chercher un signe de Red Hood. Tant pis … je lui demande une dernière fois de l'aide.  
J'active le détecteur et lance l'appel. Voilà … maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Je vais attendre en m'assoupissant un moment. J'en ai besoin … c'est ce que m'a conseillé Alfred après tout ! Je ferme les yeux et laisse tomber ma tête sur le côté. Mon corps ne guérira pas de cette façon allonger sur des objets brisés et contorsionné de la sorte. Alfred va se faire une joie de me rafistoler. Encore une fois …

Une ombre massive vient couvrir mon visage. J'entrouvre les yeux mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'affoler. Je sais que Batman est là … DEJA ? Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps pourtant !

« Dé...jà ? »

Batman ne me réponds pas et soulève mon corps. Son souffle vient effleurer mon visage. Oui, c'est bien lui ! Je reconnais son souffle comme le jour où il a daigné pleurer en ma présence. Je suis collé contre son buste de métal. J'ai l'impression que je ne pèse pas lourd en le voyant me porter. Un bruit résonne dans la rue, et je devine que l'on vole déjà dans les airs à l'aide de son grappin. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes dans la batmobile. Je retrouve la place du passager et lui du contrôleur … il l'a toujours été. Les moteurs ronflent et je retrouve le confort des sièges. Pour la première fois, je constate à quel point la batmobile est un confort sans nom.

« T'as fait vite ! T'étais dans les parages ? »

« Je t'ai suivis ! »

Sa voix rauque et grave me pénètre dans tout le corps. Je ressens comme une trahison venant de sa voix. Il m'a suivi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu entendre ?

* * *

Author's Note : Wow! Encore motivée ... faut en profité ^^


	7. J'ai choisi

Le moteur de la Batmobile retentit dans toute la Batcave : rien que d'entendre cette résonance extérieure, c'est comme la musique qui manquait pendant tout le trajet. Un silence lourd et pesant aggravait ma situation de seconde en seconde. Son souffle grave ne m'indiquait rien de rassurant : le connaissant, il devait cogiter fermement sur comment régler mon cas. A aucun moment, je n'ai risqué un regard vers lui, bien que l'envie d'échanger quelques paroles me démangeait, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et d'en connaître un peu plus les détails.  
L'engin ralenti doucement, quelques chauves-souris volent frénétiquement dans notre direction, et une lueur au loin s'agrandit de seconde en seconde avant de nous engloutir.  
Nous voilà au cœur de la Batcave. Des ordinateurs arpentent l'endroit ainsi que des monstres de véhicules et tout autres accessoires de combats. Mon regard s'arrête un instant – comme à chaque fois – sur les tubes où renferment les costumes : celui de Jason est le plus représentatif de tous les objets de collection que Batman/Bruce garde dans cette grotte. Batman ne veut pas oublier les moments qui lui sont cher, et encore moins quand il s'agit d'êtres proches. L'immense pièce de Double-Face, un échantillon du gaz de l'Epouvantail, et j'en passe. Alors que mon regard balaye rapidement la grotte aménagée, j'en oublie d'éviter Batman. Mon regard se pose un instant sur lui et, pendant ce même laps de temps, j'entre-aperçois ses mains se crisper un peu plus fort au volant.  
Tout le trajet fut silencieux et pénible. Cette grotte est le seul endroit, avec le manoir, qui me soit vraiment familier. J'aimerais avoir l'esprit tranquille en « rentrant à la maison », mais l'ambiance est glaciale. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un autre piège. Et ma condition physique ne m'aide pas à dédramatiser la situation : mon corps me fait mal, j'arrive à peine à bouger mes membres, sans parler de mon esprit qui est fatigué de lutter pour rester éveillé. Ma tête est avachie contre la vitre tandis que mon corps, lui, dégouline sur le siège. Je ne sens même pas si ma position est confortable ou pas. Ma vision est troublée par-dessus tout. J'aimerais dormir dans ce lit confortable qu'Alfred m'avait recommandé de tenir pour guérir.  
L'engin s'arrête enfin. Batman désactive toutes les sécurités de la Batmobile puis le moteur. L'intérieur est alors plongé dans le noir. Je devine Batman atteindre l'ouverture de la batmobile car celle-ci s'ouvre brutalement et la lumière de la Batcave s'introduit à l'intérieur accompagné d'une température glaciale. Génial … maintenant je vais être frigorifié …

Batman sort de l'engin en un clin d'oeil. J'entends ses pas résonner autour du véhicule tandis qu'il s'approche de ma position. Une sueur froide gèle ma colonne vertébrale. Si seulement je pouvais fuir … Je comprends tout d'un coup la frayeur que peuvent avoir les malfrats se retrouvant nez à nez avec ce justicier. Les pas s'arrêtent. D'instinct, je commence à lever la tête pour vérifier qu'il soit bien là, au-dessus de ma tête, mais une ombre noire vient cacher ma faible vision. Il plonge ses bras dans la batmobile pour agripper mon corps inactif et le soulever. Ses mains se referment sur mes jambes - oui, je sens un picotement émerger dans cette zone-là – et sa tête s'approcher de la mienne. Son souffle est franc. Puis, je sens cette force me soulever dans les airs comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, ma tête vient se heurter à son épaule de métal, se réfugiant dans son cou – aussi de métal. Il se retourne brutalement et s'éloigne de la Batmobile. Je distingue brièvement une voix familière articuler des mots que je ne comprends pas – mais je suppose aisément qu'il s'agit d'Alfred … toujours là pour nous accueillir. Soudain, le métal résonne dans mon oreille et comprends ces quelques mots : « Je m'en occupe ! ».

Mon corps se déplace alors rapidement dans les airs avant que ma tête ne se déloge du cou de Batman et vienne heurter une plaque métallique. Je vois son visage masqué proche du mien, le souffle sévère. Il tourne la tête et se libère du fardeau en allongeant le reste de mon corps sur l'immense plaque. La lumière m'aveugle et neutralise les faibles forces oculaires que je possédais. Maintenant, je suis aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris … Le choc thermique réveil mes muscles ainsi que ma conscience : Batman, ou Bruce, va s'occuper de mes douleurs dans cet ignoble espace médicale. Alfred s'y était opposé, mais Bruce réussi à implanter un espace médical et opératoire au sein de la Batcave - ce n'est tout simplement pas hygiénique en sachant les chauves-souris juste au-dessus. Mais ce soir, je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer.  
Je l'entends faire le tour de - ce qui doit être un lit opératoire - et se muni de quelques objets. Ce bruit métallique ne fait qu'aggraver la tension. Mon sang se glace derechef rien qu'en devinant les outils dont il se munit. Ma tête se tourne maladroitement en direction de la cacophonie, mais je ne perçois toujours rien quand, rapidement, les lumières s'affaiblissent. J'arrive finalement à percevoir des formes. D'ailleurs, une forme massive s'avance vers moi. Le bruit de ses chaussures tends mes muscles de peur. Je crains la suite des évènements.  
Cette immense ombre me tends une capsule blanche. Par instinct, je tente de lever mon bras pour la saisir, mais l'ombre n'attend pas et l'insère entre mes lèvres meurtries. J'accepte le traitement sans broncher. Elle approche ensuite un verre d'eau : je sens l'extrémité froid se poser sur mes lèvres puis un liquide humecter ma peau. Mais rapidement, l'eau devient abondante, je n'arrive plus à gérer le liquide qui tente d'infiltrer la capsule dans mon organisme. Je tente de tourner la tête mais le verre m'en empêche. Batman y met une telle pression que le verre pourrait casser à tout moment. Mais l'eau m'étouffe à présent. Je rejette le liquide et tente de respirer à nouveau comme si l'on venait de m'étrangler. Mes sens se brouillent désormais. J'entends du bruit sans aucunes coordinations tout comme j'entends ma propre voix résonner et me dire que ce n'est que le début d'un long interrogatoire. Je réfugie ma tête le plus près de la plaque métallique dans l'espoir d'échapper aux autres tortures.

« Qui était-il ? »

Mes tympans bourdonnent et sont agressés par la simple prononciation de cette phrase. Puis, je me demande si cela vaut vraiment le coup d'expliquer qui, où, quoi et comment à Batman. Pour lui, cette affaire relève du folklore : Jason Todd revenu de parmi les morts n'est tout simplement pas justifiable. Même moi je serais incapable d'expliquer cette réincarnation.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit » Je tente d'articuler cette phrase mais la fatigue ravale le son de ma voix.  
Ma tête est alors sauvagement rétablie, ma mâchoire tenue entre les doigts de Batman. Son souffle chauffe ma joue mais très vite se dégage de son étreinte. Mon bras droit est à son tour agrippé par Batman où, très vite, je sens un élément bloquer mon sang. Je traduis la suite des bruits par une seringue où l'on y échappe les bulles.  
Oh mon Dieu … Batman va m'introduire une seringue … Cette douleur … je la sentirais longtemps, je pense …  
Un élément s'enfonce alors dans ma peau. Je sens l'aiguille s'infiltrer lentement en moi tout en cherchant la veine.

« Qui était-il Nightwing? »

Je me mords les lèvres en sentant cette aiguille qui cherche à infiltrer la bonne veine. Cela m'empêcher aussi de prononcer ce nom. Ce nom qui nous fait souffrir tout les deux. Batman souhaiterais l'entendre tandis que moi je voudrais l'oublier. J'aimerais pour ce soir ne plus rien à voir avec lui. Maintenant je sens le liquide s'infiltrer en moi, ce liquide froid et épais. Je sens mes veines se gonfler sous la pression et mes cordes vocales libérer ce cri de douleur. Ma respiration s'accélère, me rappelant que je suis vivant et bien la victime du justicier masqué. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas enlevé mon masque : cette torture est entre Nightwing et Batman, justicier contre justicier.

« Red Hood ! »

Sur ces mots, il retire l'aiguille de mon bras et s'éloigne. Ces pas se brouillent entre le sifflotement de mes tympans et la résonance du métal de ses chaussures. Je tente de réguler ma respiration et apaiser cette souffrance physique. Mais en une seconde à peine, voilà que mon bras est derechef agrippé par le justicier : il enroule un bandage autour de la zone piquée … ou devrais-je dire … il serre … il me coupe le sang … s'en est trop … la colère me monte à la tête et me force à réagir !  
Je n'ai pas été éduqué dans le sens de la soumission. Mon sang se réchauffe et produit assez d'adrénaline pour bouger mon autre bras et canaliser assez de force : je serre le poing et lance mon coup dans sa yeux ont assez de forces pour s'ouvrir et apercevoir l'esquive de Batman.  
Il est déjà trop tard pour reculer : il m'agrippe le bras et s'empresse de le plaquer contre la plaque métallique. Je me retrouve de nouveau allongé avec, pour différence, Batman se trouvant nez à nez face à moi. Son souffle m'indique une certaine proximité que je ne nous connaissais pas.

« Son nom ! »

Cette voix grave résonne en moi. C'est comme l'éternelle mélodie qui ne quitte jamais l'esprit. Et je sais, au plus profond de moi, que Batman/Bruce n'abandonnera pas. J'ai la preuve évidente qu'il souffre d'une disparition ET d'une réapparition incertaine. Je suis comme soulagé en un sens où il lui reste encore des sentiments humains à exprimer.

« Si je t'ai suivi Nightwing … c'est parce que je doutais sincèrement que Jason puisse être de retour, mais je voulais te croire … et pour ce que j'ai pu voir … il n'est rien de ce que Jason Todd puisse agir de la sorte … ALORS DIS-MOI : QUI EST-IL ! »

Sa voix est remplie de rage : il voulait me croire mais il n'arrive pas à concevoir l'action codée entre Jason et moi. Et pourtant, hormis le baiser que j'ai pu lui donner, le combat qu'il m'avait délivré avait tout du Jason Todd que l'on connaissait.  
Batman relâche mon bras pour s'emparer d'un morceau de mon costume au niveau du cou. Je sens ma tête quitter de quelques centimètres la plaque métallique pour me rapproche de son visage. En si peu de jour, je n'aurais jamais été aussi proche de visage masculins qu'aujourd'hui. Cette proximité me rappelle l'étreinte que Batman m'avait accordé lors de la mission contre Scarecrow. J'aimerais pouvoir être dans cette situation au-lieu de cela.

« N'ose plus jamais répéter son nom Nightwing ! »

Un mélange de rage et de mélancolie animent Batman. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se confesser ou me laisser périr ici comme pour me punir du faux espoir de le revoir. J'aimerais pouvoir lui certifier qu'il s'agit de Jason Todd mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire : Jason le prépare déjà. C'est à moi maintenant de choisir mon camp … Tout comme Jason l'avait prévu …  
Mais je ne sais pas … je ne suis dans le camp de personne … ce n'est pas mon histoire … je n'ai rien à voir entre les deux personnages … peut-être que pour Jason c'est une autre vision vu que Batman semble l'avoir entrainé sur mon modèle …  
Je sens Batman s'énerver au-dessus de moi accélérant son souffle chaque seconde. Il se débarrasse de moi en lâchant mon col et se tourne pour en finir avec ce monologue. Ma tête se cogne à la plaque métallique mais le liquide qu'il m'a administré étouffe la sensation de douleur. Je réalise alors que mes souffrances s'apaise et, aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, mon attention se focalise alors sur une réponse à fournir. Mon bras, libéré, se précipite pour agripper le bras de Batman. Il s'arrête et tourne légèrement la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il est à l'écoute.

« C'est … je … Je te le promets. »

Mes mots se sont brouillés… je ne sais même pas si c'était réellement cela que je voulais dire. C'est trop tard … officiellement, je viens de lui dire que Jason Todd n'était pas de retour. En un sens, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Ce n'est pas à moi d'interagir … et Jason n'a aucuns droits de me forcer à y participer. Ma raison reprend le dessus et j'y vois plus clair. Comme si l'équation complexe venait de s'éclaircir en un clin d'oeil et me révéler la solution. Je sais dès à présent ce que je dois faire.

« Pour ce que tu as bien pu voir … »

Ma voix s'éclaircit, je reprends confiance en moi et je ne doute pas que mon regard posé sur lui révèle l'éveil de mon esprit et la compréhension absolue des évènements à venir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications Nightwing ! Ce que tu fais dans tes combats ne regarde que toi ! Mais comprends bien que tu ne fais plus partie de mes missions ! »

Sur ces mots, Batman se libère de mon étreinte par un mouvement brusque et s'éloigne du lit opératoire. Il serait mieux pour moi de ne pas en dire plus effectivement, mais l'envie me démange. Je veux lui prouver – et à moi-même aussi - que je reprends le contrôle de la situation.

« Cet ennemi c'est le tien ! Et cet échange, c'était un message. Sache que jamais je ne me dresserais contre toi au nom de Dick Grayson ! »

Batman tourne de nouveau la tête dans ma direction sans grande conviction comme pour indiquer qu'il a entendu, mais qu'il se fout pas mal du sens de ma phrase. Je lui délivre comme une énigme. J'aimerais qu'il perçoive le message que je tente de lui faire comprendre. Parce que les évènements vont aller vite. Maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus le temps de chipoter. Je me dois d'agir. J'ai choisi mon rôle et il me faut mettre les pions en place.  
Stratégie commune de nous trois.  
Batman libère la Batcave de sa présence et me laisse engloutir par la résonance des cris des chauves-souris et des bruits informatiques. J'observe la Batcave dans un profond dégout de la banalité du lieu quand enfin, je me décide à gravir les escaliers pour échapper cette salle de torture.

Ce couloir plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit me rappelle d'innombrables souvenirs plus ou moins agréable. Nombres de fois où j'ai arpenté ces quatre murs froids et stricts. Des immenses fenêtres d'un côté, des murs sans décoration de l'autre. Le manoir Wayne est rempli des couloirs de ce genre. Quelques portes rythment la longueur du couloir. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elle est celle où je devais m'y reposer quelques jours plus tôt. Je déambule lentement comme pour savourer chaque pas fait et atteins la pièce en question. Un instant de nostalgie s'empare de mon esprit mais s'évapore aussi tôt comme si je m'étais beaucoup trop habitué à cette émotion. Je saisis la poignée et commence à ouvrir la porte, quand Alfred m'indique sa présence par un toussotement.

« Master Dick ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Alfred ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Pardonnez-moi Master Dick ! Cela n'était pas dans mon intention. »

« Je sais bien Alfred ! »

Pauvre Alfred. S'excuser à tout bout de champs doit être épuisant.

« Dis-moi Al ! Aurais-tu des souvenirs ou des objets qui appartenait à Jason Todd ? »

Ce nom lui fait ouvrir les yeux bien grands. Son souffle s'est figé et ses muscles se sont rétractés. Ma question est un peu crue et inconvenable dans ce manoir. Ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère. Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre. Malgré le silence et l'effort pour trouver un autre objet de conversation, Alfred cède à la pression et murmure ces quelques mots :

« Oui master Dick ! Mais Master Bruce interdit formellement l'accès à ces objets. Vous comprendrez, Master Dick, que je ne peux vous en donner l'accès ! »

« Donc il y a bien des objets à lui dans le manoir. Merci Al ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais seul ! Après tout, je travaille seul désormais ! »

Cette dernière phrase résonne en moi et s'empresse de crier vengeance. Moi aussi je travaille seul Bruce. Et Batman se rendra bien compte de l'effet que peu avoir Nightwing se sachant seul. Ce ne sera pas une vengeance, mais ma façon personnelle de te faire comprendre qui je suis devenu.  
Je quitte donc le couloir et le pauvre Alfred planté là, pour me diriger vers ma chambre … au du moins … ce qui est nominé être ma chambre dans ce manoir. Je m'y dirige à grand pas, oubliant la souffrance grâce à la médecine de Batman et m'y précipite à l'intérieur. Les habitudes se retrouvent vite car je ne pense à aucuns de mes mouvements : je m'accroupis pour atteindre le fond du dessous de lit et y extirpe un ordinateur. J'ai toujours un ordinateur au manoir au cas où – ce qui se révèle efficace pour l'heure. Je m'assois sauvagement sur le lit propre et net et ouvre l'ordinateur. Après quelques identifications, je me retrouve sur le bureau. J'y active un programme que je suis le seul à posséder : le plan du manoir. Je peux y voir tous les niveaux, toutes les salles et leurs descriptions ainsi que tous les endroits cachés et les sécurités. Une sorte de programme de surveillance qui se révèle vite être un programme de piratage, car je peux aisément activer/désactiver/re-programmer comme bon me semble. Et tout cela, sans que Bruce/Batman n'en perçoive la moindre trace.  
Je m'active alors pour enquêter sur laquelle des pièces seraient la plus judicieuse pour y déposer un tel souvenir. Mon premier instinct : la pièce la plus sécurisée quand je me souviens que toutes les pièces sont surveillée de la même façon. Mon deuxième instinct : la pièce la plus éloignée des « salles vivantes », autrement dit, la salle où personne n'y a jamais mis les pieds. C'est un choix un peu vaste vu que la moitié du manoir n'est qu'un établissement de décoration et que la majeure partie se passe dans la Batcave. Vient ensuite mon troisième instinct : la salle la plus personnelle de Bruce. Je dirige mon attention sur la seule pièce où renferme les tableaux des ancêtres Wayne et les reliques symboliques. Tiens … j'ai vu juste … il semble y avoir une protection de plus dans cette salle. Il a dû ajouter cette sécurité lors de la mort de Jason car je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Et ce n'était que quelques jours avant la mort de Jason que j'eus utilisé le programme.  
Sans perdre un instant, je désactive les sécurités et me prépare psychologiquement à enfreindre les règles du manoir. Je synchronise, en attendant, une oreillette à l'ordinateur qui m'indiquera l'approche d'une personne de ma position. Je ne compte pas passer un autre interrogatoire de la sorte.

Je suis prêt à passer les barrières psychologiques de Bruce Wayne. Je cours vers la pièce en question, évite les pièces à vivres – et surtout la position d'Alfred – et tous les endroits où je n'ai pas désactivé les caméras. Mon petit labyrinthe fait monter l'adrénaline en moi : je suis comme un gamin qui va enfreindre les règles pour découvrir les secrets du maitre. Mais surtout, les secrets de Jason. Je suis sûr pouvoir y trouver un indice ou quelque chose de la sorte pour mieux cerner le personnage. Et ainsi, mieux comprendre l'ampleur de son plan.  
Me voilà arriver face à la porte. J'ouvre sans mal l'accès à la pièce et y pénètre sans tarder pour y fermer la porte. Je balaye du regard la pièce plongée dans le noir et attend la réponse du scan : CLEAR. Personne. Je suis donc tranquille. Il me faut maintenant chercher l'emplacement idéal où les souvenirs de Jason peuvent être barricadés. Sans même réfléchir, je plonge la main dans la poche de mon jean et y saisi mon masque. Je sais qu'ici, rien n'y personne, ne pourra y dévoiler mon identité. J'active alors l'infrarouge et commence mon investigation. Une multitude de pas et d'empreintes se dirigent vers un seul et même endroit : une horloge. La même horloge qui s'ouvre sur le batcave. Je la fixe des yeux et m'avance vers elle. Je l'examine sans perdre de temps et tente déjà d'établir un stratagème pour la faire fonctionner.  
Une fois en face, je fais bouger les aiguilles dans le même sens que celles de la batcave, et par chance, un clic se fait entendre. Les parois du mur commencent à se fendre et à dessiner la taille d'une petite porte. Un autre clic se fait entendre et les fissures s'arrêtent. Je comprends alors que c'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène : j'use mes forces pour faire bouger la petite porte en glissant mes doigts entre les fissures. Après quelques instants, celle-ci bouge enfin. Un son rayé m'indique que je suis en bonne progression.  
Encore un effort …  
La porte s'ouvre enfin et découvre un petit enfoncement. Quelques objets y sont déposés par-ci par-là. Je m'accroupis pour y voir de plus près – et plus clair. J'arrive à lire le nom de Jason Todd sur l'un des livrets posé à terre, puis des cadres photos, quelques morceaux de papiers … De quoi me donner assez d'indices, je pense. Je les saisi tous un par un. Un sentiment de trahison s'éveil en moi : j'ai l'impression de violer les souvenirs de Bruce Wayne et de Jason. C'est de leur relation que je m'apprête de découvrir et non celle de Jason et Dick Grayson. J'aimerais faire marche arrière mais je sais qu'au plus profond de moi c'est inutile.  
Je referme la porte derrière moi et je me dirige vers le seul siège de la pièce. Les objets sont maintenant sur mes genoux. J'avale ce sentiment qui ralenti mon investigation et commence à examiner les souvenirs.  
Une photo de Jason jeune et Bruce Wayne avec en fod le manoir. Jason est joyeux andis que Bruce force ce sourire de complicité. Ce devais être le début de Jason, je pense. Il est comme innocent des évènements qui l'attendaient. Une fois que l'on reçoit quelques entrainements de Batman, on se réjoui beaucoup moins de l'ambiance et du manoir. Ensuite, un carnet : son nom est écrit à la manière d'un écolier. Je l'ouvre à contre-cœur et y découvre la seule chose qui me rend coupable de le tenir entre mes mains. Une photo de moi, étant jeune au cirque, aux côtés de mes parents, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. C'était le jour où mes parents sont mort. Derrière est inscrit une simple phrase de la main de Bruce Wayne : Dick Grayson – adoption suite à la mort de ses parents. Je doute que Bruce lui est donné ce genre de cliché Jason a du se la procurer sans autorisation. Je tourne ensuite les pages et j'y trouve d'innombrables photos de moi effectuant des cascades, des figures … et à la dernière page est inscrite cette phrase – de la main de Jason je suppose - « Le modèle de Batman ! Jamais je ne serais comme lui ! Je te prouverais que je vaux mieux que lui Batman ! ». Je culpabilise énormement pour l'éducation qu'à dû subir Jason. Être élevé sur mon modèle à dû être terrible. Ensuite, je déplie un morceau de papier où est inscrit une adresse et le nom d'une femme. Ce doit sans doute être les coordonnées de sa mère biologique qu'il cherchait désespérément et le début de la mort de Jason … Enfin, je déplie le dernier papier qui me reste dans la main :

« Bruce,

J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ton partenaire pour des missions qui ne regardent que toi ! J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de ma mère biologique que tu le veuille ou non. Peut-être que toi tu as perdu tes parents et tente de les venger encore, mais moi j'ai une chance de rattrapper le temps avec l'un d'entre eux. Je te laisse avec tes psychopathes dans cette ville de fou !  
Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et encore moins de m'adopter quand tu m'avais trouvé cette nuit-là, en train de voler ta Batmobile ! Cette vie de justicier m'as bien amusé un moment à tes côtés, mais tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu as Dick Grayson pour ça ! Tu me l'a assez bien fait comprendre que Dick comptait à tes yeux beaucoup plus que le misérable pilleur que je suis !  
Je ne sais même pas si je devrais te remercier pour m'avoir montrer tous ces tours et m'avoir donné l'opportunité de mettre ma vie aux mains de psychopathes mais au moins tu as su me donner la clef pour éclater cette colère en moi. Mais cette colère est né de la disparition de mes parents ! Alors tu comprendras que de savoir ma mère en vie me donne tout les privilèges pour t'abandonner dans ton trou moisi.  
Bruce … pardon … BATMAN … ne t'avise pas de m'en empêcher ! Je suis déjà parti et j'ai désactivé toute localisation de ma position. Va retrouver le seul enfant qui as su te donner l'impression d'être un père digne. J'envie Dick Grayson d'avoir su te donner une once d'humanité, car moi, je n'en trouve plus en toi !  
Adieu !  
Jason Todd, et non le Boy Wonder ! »


End file.
